Behind the Shadows (Sequel to The Devils Embrace)
by xStormyNightsx
Summary: Ella and Quinn have both dealt with situations in different ways and now they are settling into new lives. Lucifers on his path to redemption, while Metatron tosses the angels into chaos and Crowley takes advantage of the opportunities presented. Love can be a fragile thing at times, and as the walls fall down you realize: some things are not meant forever. (Rated M for smut ;3)
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys I`m back with the sequel you`ve been waiting for :D (or not, I don`t know what you do in your free time...) If you haven`t read the first book: 'The Devils Embrace' then I suggest you read that first because you probably won`t understand anything :3 Anyways I`m not going to keep you guys for too long, but as always review, favourite, follow? Eh mostly just review, ya`ll know how much I love me some reviews ;3

Disclaimer: I don`t own Supernatural... in this dimension ;D

Enjoy my darlings C:

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Quinn**

I was out of breath; I had after all been running for most of the day. Why am I running? No it`s not to lose weight, but because there are demons hunting me down. Most people my age start their day with a cup of coffee; but I`m stuck jumping out windows so I don`t end up torn apart. Luckily the window wasn`t too high and I managed to land on my feet, but by the newfound pain in my ankle: I probably sprained it. Regardless, I attempted to run towards my car which was parked only a meter away. Before I could tear the door open, something grabbed me from behind and flung me across the concrete, I couldn`t help but cry out at the impact.

"Where do you think you`re going bitch?!" the demon sneered at me; grinning maliciously as a second one appeared behind me "The boss wants you alive."

Instead of responding right away, my hand went to the belt of my jeans; where I kept one of my demon knives. Swiftly, I pulled it out and lunged at the closest demon. It screamed out as I drove the blade into its chest, falling limply as I pulled away to draw a breath. My victory was short lived though as the other demon wrapped an arm over my chest and pried the knife out of my hand: tossing it to the side.

"Feisty, aren`t you?" it chuckled darkly "I like that in a woman."

"Then you`re going to love me." I muttered half-heartedly, quietly reaching for the second knife I kept inside my combat boots. As soon as I felt it in my hand, I quickly lashed out, watching the demon writhe in pain before finally falling to the ground. Sighing in relief I headed back to my car, retrieving both my knives before sitting snugly into the driver seat.

Funny how a few months ago I was just this quirky little fan girl, watching Supernatural with my best friend: and now I`m a full-blow badass hunter. Well at least I like to think I`m badass. A girl can dream too...

Only one question remained though: why the hell was Crowley even hunting me? What does that overrated British king of hell want now? This had been going on for more than a week, I wondered how much more I could take before finally getting caught? Hesitantly I glanced at my phone: maybe it`s time to call for help? I couldn`t and shouldn`t involve the Winchesters; they had enough crap on their plates as it is. If I was correct: Sam`s probably going to get possessed by Gadreel soon without knowing it. There was still a little time until that but there`s no way I could be around him without telling him.

The other option was to call up Ella, but I couldn`t do that to her. As ironic as it sounds: she was probably having the time of her life with her new found lover. Even though I personally disagree with her taste in 'men', I still wanted her to be happy, and sharing my problems wasn`t going to help her.

I was on my own.

 **Ella**

"No! I`m sorry!" I squealed as I dashed up the stairs, almost tripping over myself as I held onto the railings for support "Please no! I`m sorry, I`ll never do it again!" I pleaded as I finally managed to get to the upper level.

"Not good enough." _he_ replied solemnly, and I could hear him coming up the stairs: taking his sweet time as the dread settled into my heart. Nervously, I ran into the nearest room, closing the door quietly behind myself as I glanced around for a hiding spot. By the looks of it I was in the guest room, great...

My eyes fell on the small closet in the corner, and considering I could hear his footsteps behind me: I didn`t have much time. So without complaint, I quietly snuck into the closet, closing the door gently behind me, as I looked through the cracks, placing a hand over my mouth to muffle my breathing. A few seconds of complete silence passed until I heard the creaking of the door as it was opened. I gulped, as the sound was followed by light footsteps, and soon I could see his jeans and socks through the crack.

"Hmmm..." he muttered as he glanced around.

After what felt like forever, I heard him walk away and I finally let out a deep relieved breath: good job Ella, you get to live to see another day! Before I could continue celebrating; the closet doors were thrown open and I was flung onto the bed by some invisible force. Gasping in surprise, I struggled onto my knees: the softness of the mattress making it difficult to sit straight. Finally I could see Lucifer: the devil I had come to love, standing there with his arms folded while a victorious smirk played on his face.

I attempted to get up and run, but there really was nowhere to run too; so overall I was trapped in the room with him. Bloody wonderful. I glanced around for anything I could use against him, but I don`t tend to keep devil warding objects in between the guest room pillows. Sighing to myself, I took a deep breath: preparing for whatever could come next.

"You traitor..." he grumbled, walking to the side of the bed as I shrunk against t he mattress: trying not to make eye contact "I trusted you and this is what you do?!"

"I`m sorry..." I squeaked, my voice didn`t come out as fierce as I intended.

"Aw, how cute: you`re sorry?" he mocked "As if that makes a difference..."

I gulped before nervously asking: "Don`t you think you`re overreacting just a little?"

"Not at all." he answered bluntly and I tried not to roll my eyes.

"If it irritates you that much, we can just get the paint guy to re-paint the walls brown?" I suggested. The reason he was out for blood was solely because ever since we got our own little house: we`d been arguing over the interior decorating. Usually we`d just flip a coin for control over certain rooms: and he won the wall colour for the master bedroom. He decided on brown but when the paint guy came, I changed it to a light blue: no harm in a little joke right? Well apparently the devil can`t take a joke. Now where the hell did I put that bottle of holy water?

"You require disciplining." he concluded "A few centuries without those insufferable devices shall do you some good."

"Lucy, I swear, If you dare touch my phone or laptop..." I finally managed to sound fierce.

"Oh? What exactly will you do?" he challenged, the usual menace returning to his eyes.

"First step to becoming a badass mastermind." I noted "Never reveal your plans." I honestly had no plan.

"I can just make you tell me..." he trailed off, leaving his methods to my imagination. After being stuck with him for a few months: I knew exactly what he intended, and couldn`t help but blush.

"Tempting, but I`ll pass." I replied quickly, forcing myself to sit up as I glanced at the door behind him.

"You`re no fun..." he grumbled, slumping down on the bed beside me until our faces were a few inches apart "Don`t you think I deserve a little treat? I`ve been such a good boy after all: no murderous rampages for two months straight. That`s a new record for me."

"You know..." I spoke slowly "I kind of thought things would change if you dropped your old ways. But it seems like the devils gone yet the world`s still the same as it always was."

"I never made this world evil." he replied "I just exploited the evil that was already there."

"Well you did kind of start the whole evil thing amongst people though..." I noted "So... you know..."

"Well aren`t you as supportive as ever." he rolled his eyes.

"Do you miss it though?" I asked "Being... evil?"

"I still am." he smirked innocently.

"The only evil thing you`ve done since we moved was drop that tree on our neighbours car." I scoffed.

"His kids broke the window." he argued.

"They were playing baseball." I argued back "Plus they`re just kids, what do you expect?"

"But still..." he complained "Those windows were expensive, it`s not like I`m connected to hells bank anymore... Making a few hundred bucks appear is difficult, there`s so many details to pay attention too. What if I get the serial number wrong? What if the presidents nose is too crooked? I never took American history."

"Yeah it`s a real tragedy." I rolled my eyes.

"Do I sense sarcasm?" he raised an eyebrow as I shook my head innocently "Anyways; about the bedroom walls. I`m still pretty anno-" Oh gosh! He remembers that! This isn't going to end well... I need to distract him really quickly: but how? Oh, duh.

Before he could continue, I rolled on top of him, placing each of my legs on his sides as I sat over his chest. Instantly my fingers intertwined with his dirty blonde-brown hair as I leaned in to kiss him. He didn`t even hesitate: easily giving in and opening his mouth so we could deepen the kiss. I felt his hands trail over my back, slowly making their way down until they tightened around my waist. In a matter of seconds he flipped us over so he was on top, his grip pushing me into the mattress as he took control of the kiss.

"You little minx..." he broke away for a moment, glaring down at me with amused eyes "Don`t think this means we aren`t discussing your little betrayal later."

"Oh for crying out loud." I sighed "It was just one little wall!"

"It was actually four little walls, seven if you count the walk-in closet." he said matter-of-factly.

I opened my mouth to retort but before I could: I noticed something strange outside the window. It was night-time and the sky looked pretty normal, except for the fact that there were strange fiery objects falling. Meteors? But there weren`t any warnings on TV. That`s rather odd...

"Umm Lucy, what`s that?" I gestured towards the window and he glanced at it from behind his shoulder before furrowing his eyebrows in confusion. In a matter of seconds he was off the bed and peering through the window: his expression looking bewildered. Curiously, I struggled off the bed as well, and walked over to his side. Now that I was closer I could see that there were dozens of them in the sky: they must have been meteors. What else could they be?

"That`s impossible..." Lucifer muttered.

"What is it?" I asked.

"The only way they would have known..." his body tensed up a little "But it was in my crypt, they couldn`t have..."

"Hello? Earth to Satan, mind explaining?" I folded my arms, looking at him intently.

"Eh?" he glanced at me.

"What`s going on? What are they?" I asked once again.

"Falling angels." he answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh." I suddenly remembered that we were probably somewhere in season nine, in which the angels fell.

"There was this tablet I kept hidden." he continued "It`s called the angel tablet, it`s the only thing that could instruct someone to do this."

"Well yeah." I replied knowingly "The angels stole that, but I`m pretty sure the Winchesters have retrieved it. Either way this wasn`t the tablet: it`s Metatron."

"The scribe?" he looked at me with confusion again "How do you even know this?"

"Watched the show, remember?" I smiled a little as he continued to look at me with newfound fascination.

"So the angels were in my crypt?"

"Angels, Winchesters, Demons too." I muttered.

"Hmm..." he seemed to be lost in thought for a while before turning his attention back to the window "I feel like I should do something about this..."

"Don`t." I insisted "The Winchesters need to handle this on their own." that`s how it went in the show at least "Just forget about it."

"Right..." he slowly began to smile "At least now they`ll know what it`s like being cast out of heaven."

"Honestly I think the angels deserve it." I stated "But us humans don`t deserve this. These angels are really going to mess some stuff up for us people."

"Mhmm..." he trailed off again "Stay inside, I`ll be back."

"Where you going?" I asked, and instead of answering he simply zapped away. It seems chivalry`s dead after all.

 **Lucifer C:**

I wasn`t panicking too much yet, but I was a little concerned as I zapped myself into my crypt. If angels, demons and god-forsaken Winchesters had been in my crypt: then what else could they have taken?

As I glanced around the worn out room, I noted how it seemed to look same as always except for the fact that the tablet was missing. Just to be on the safe side, I went over some of my other _stuff._ There were a few missing papyrus files, but nothing too important. I was about to conclude that everything was alright, but then I noticed something. There is another important object missing...

Calmly, I removed a few files and glanced behind them: yup it`s gone. And what exactly is missing you ask? One of my most peculiar artifacts: the holy grail. That overrated cup had been lying here for centuries, but just as I feel like I might need it: it disappears. That was my only chance of keeping Ella forever. A single sip from that cup and she`d be mine for eternity. But nope, it just had to get stolen didn`t it? Maybe I should have just forced her to drink from it before, why`d I even wait?

Dwelling in the past wouldn`t change anything now. The cup was gone and I`d have to deal with that, so let`s think about this professionally. Cups don't magically disappear. Well actually they do. But this one couldn`t have considering all the warding in the crypt. So it must have been stolen. According to Ella only three things had been down here other than me. The angels. The demons. The Winchesters.

Let the search begin.


	2. Chapter 2

For some reason my traffic graph keeps saying I have 0 visitors and 0 views T-T it must be broken or something because I`ve got a few favourites, followers and reviews but no readers? Is that even physically possible? I`m not trying to be cocky but come on xD... Now I feel arrogant and vain... I`m sorry. But to prove my point, you`re reading this right now but my traffic graph still shows 0 readers :c

Disclaimer: I don`t own Supernatural... but screw that, do you wanna build a snowman?

Enjoy my darlings C:

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Ella**

The angels were still falling, and a part of my heart ached for them. True some of them were complete assholes and probably deserved worse, but there were still those who didn`t deserve this. I remembered the innocent little angels in the show, there was Muriel, and the actual Ezekiel, poor guy. I felt guilty watching them, so hesitantly I pulled away from the window, my thoughts clouding around a single idea: dinner.

There was probably some two-minute noodle packs in the cupboards somewhere. As I walked down the staircase, my eyes absentmindedly glanced at the windows lining the hallway, I tried to look away but in a sense I felt too curious. Still, I continued down the stairs only pausing to grab the railings as I heard a loud crashing noise. Instinctively I yelped, noting how the lights suddenly went out followed by some light shaking. What the hell?

As soon as I regained my courage; I quickly headed to the main door, opening it to check if the neighbours had lost their lighting too. It could just be because of the meteors messing up the power lines? As if an answer to my questions I found something rather strange lying a few inches away from my porch. As I mentioned before: our neighbours had sons. There were four of them: the youngest being 15 and the oldest being in his early twenties. The oldest was only crashing with his family for a week: a sort of vacation. How`d I know all this? Well me and his mom would talk a lot, I was pretty friendly around my neighbours.

But knowing this I found it pretty damn strange to see their oldest son lying in front of my porch, only a few meters away from a giant crater. By the looks of it he seemed unconscious and kind of... hurt? I should probably call in his family, he must have gotten caught in the fall? I should probably get him inside first though, then check in on his family? Eh, sounds like the right thing to do.

Cautiously I took a few steps toward him, crouching down and feeling for a pulse. It was faint but at least now I know he`s alive. I attempted to shake him into consciousness but he wasn`t responding. Hesitantly, I wrapped my arms under his, clenching onto the fabric of his shirt as I attempted to drag him inside. Why are men so freaking heavy? It felt like I was lifting weights, I could only manage to get him to the living room couch before gasping for air. Well at least he isn`t out in the 'storm' anymore?

Coyly, I took a seat beside him, recovering my strength as I glanced at his lying figure. He seemed pretty young, but he was after all in his twenties: just like me. He was dressed in a simple T-shirt and his arms looked pretty bruised, what happened to him? I should let his family know he`s here before they panic...

With a glance at the front door I attempted to get up, but I didn`t get far as a firm hand grabbed my arm and yanked my back onto the couch. At first I was a little startled, but I calmed down as he began to stir. He craned his neck a little and his eyes opened slowly. Now I was panicking. His eyes were a glowing shade of blue, I mean like seriously glowing: like angel glowing! He`s possessed by an angel?! Oh crap!

"What`s... happening..?" he muttered, his voice sounded weak "I remember... falling? Agh..." his eyes lost their glow, and he fell back against the couch: once again unconscious. What am I supposed to do now? I can`t just let his family take him in thinking it`s their son when it could be a murderous angel. I couldn`t keep him here: what if he tries to kill me? Nervously, I glanced down at him: he looked so weak and fragile. Just like another fallen angel I had managed to fix. Sighing to myself, I knew what I should do and what I would do.

I should get rid of him: but I won`t. I can`t just toss aside a living being when it needs my help. For all I know he might not be an asshole of an angel? Maybe he`s just an innocent victim...? Well, I guess he can stay here until he wakes up? Lucifer`s going to be so pissed when he gets home. At the thought of him, my hands instinctively went to the chain that hung loosely over my shirt, my fingers toyed with the stone at the end. He`d understand though, right?

 **Lucifer C:**

So here`s my current mental to-do list so far:

1\. Hunt down and interrogate angels.

2\. Hunt down and interrogate demons.

3\. Buy milk.

4\. Hunt down and interrogate sassy Winchesters.

5\. Get the _cup_ and get 'home' before breakfast.

And who says the devil can`t be organized? A simple glance at the sky told me the angels had stopped falling for a while now, at least that`s over with. I could easily sense the angels scattered around: most of them didn`t seem to have vessels yet, that might make torturing answers out of them a little difficult...

Regardless, I focused my senses on the nearest source and zapped over. I wasn`t too far from my crypt, and instead I seemed to be in front of some sort of cafe? Most of the people were gathered outside and pointing at the sky, probably still hung up on the alleged 'meteor' storm. From the corner of my eye I noticed a woman walking by, her eyes glued to the ground as a solemn expression sat over her face. Well that makes my job a little easier.

Trying not to act too suspicious, I began to follow her: locking onto her aura just in case she wasn`t actually an angel. After a few seconds I was certain: her aura was definitely the aura of an angel, which apparently sucks for her at this moment. The streets were mostly deserted, minus one or two homeless people sitting in the corner. I wasn`t really concerned about people seeing, I could actually care less.

In a matter of seconds I raised my hand and she stopped moving, gasping out as she found herself frozen. Gingerly, I clasped my hands together and walked in front of her, noting with amusement as her eyes widened a little at the sight of me. I kind of missed the fearful looks I`d get when I approached people. When I confronted those bratty kids who lived next door: they had the audacity to snicker at me and roll their eyes? Such disrespect. With a snap of my fingers I could have them screaming and pleading for mercy...

Never mind that, my current concern was the little angel before me.

"This is impossible!" she stated shakily as I raised an eyebrow "You can`t be here! The Winchesters dealt with you, there`s no way you can be here."

"Yet here I am." I smirked a little, finally something to play with.

"What do you want...?" her voice was grave.

"World domination, control of heaven, an apology from god and brown bedroom walls..." I trailed off a little as she furrowed her eyebrows in confusion "But from you, a little bit of information will suffice."

"If this is about the fall, I don`t know anything..." she sighed "But even if I did: I wouldn`t tell you."

"Was hoping you`d say that." I didn`t bother hiding my enjoyment as she squirmed a little.

"Do your worse." she glared daggers at me "I`m not afraid of you!"

"Are you sure about that?" I matched her glare, mines probably a lot more colder, a lot more darker, a lot more sinister. Anyone would be able to sense the change in atmosphere: how it became more tense as the air thickened. A single glance into her eyes revealed the fear that was slowly beginning to build up, it was no secret that I missed these little reactions.

"The angels were in my crypt, I`m curious to what exactly they stole?" I asked smoothly.

"You mean Naomi?" she looked confused for a moment before glancing down nervously "I don`t know..."

"Yes. You. Do." I stated bluntly "Stop stalling, it`s beginning to irritate me."

She gulped: "Naomi didn`t take anything, after the tablet was taken, she left the crypt untouched. I used to work for her, I know."

"That wasn`t too hard now was it?" I noted innocently and she looked at me with cold eyes. Guess that crosses angels out of my list, unless...

"But just in case you`re lying..." I trailed off a little, flicking my hand as she convulsed in pain. At first she seemed rather surprised at the invisible agony that overtook her, but soon she was screaming. I simply stood a little too side, deciding to give it a minute before asking her anything else. To my amusement, the homeless people at the corner got up and began to walk away. So much for heroes. But I didn`t blame them, there really was nothing they could do to help her...

"I swear that`s all I know!" she managed to gasp out and with a bored expression I snapped my fingers: she took a deep breath before bluntly stating "You`re a monster..."

"So they tell me." I shrugged, deciding her usefulness was over. With a simple thought I zapped away: no where too far, but at least a little distant. Why did I not kill the angel? Because I did after all have a new record I didn`t want to ruin. Personally a part of me wanted too, there was a certain satisfaction that came with putting people in their place: their _place_ usually being in the ground. But nope, I`m attempting to somewhat redeem myself? But in truth I probably wouldn`t give a crap if it wasn`t for Ella constantly insisting that there was good in me. Somewhere...

Alright, moving on, what`s next on the mental to-do list of destiny? Ah, that`s right: hunting down and interrogating a demon. That already sounds like fun. Now I just need to find an unlucky volunteer.

 **Quinn**

I was on some deserted road in the middle of somewhere...? I only pulled up my car because of the 'meteor' shower, and apparently I wasn`t a fan of getting my new car smashed by some fluffy-winged asshole. While I waited out the fall, I was lying back in my front seat with the radio turned up: it was some pop channel I think. To be honest I haven`t been able to keep up with music, having demons on your ass can do that to a person.

Coyly I placed both my feet on the dashboard, running a hand through my dirty blonde hair: I`d need to buy some conditioner for it later. At some point I must have begun to doze off because I was rather startled when I heard tapping against my window. My instincts kicked in immediately, and I allowed one of my hands to hover over the knife in my belt. Not jumping to any conclusions yet: I rolled down my window to see an elderly man dressed in a dark hoodie.

"Hello miss?" he sounded fairly polite "Me and my grandson were camping not far from here... and... and he disappeared during the... meteor storm. There`s no connection here and my phone isn`t working! Could you please drive me to the nearest police station? I`m really worried about him! Please miss?"

I glanced at him hesitantly. To be honest he looked pretty darn innocent, and pretty scared for that matter too. Should I trust him?

"Can`t really drive in this weather." I managed an apologetic smile "But my phone works fine so I can call the authorities for you?"

"Oh yes please!" he seemed a little relieved and I matched his smile. As I pulled out my phone, I glanced at him again and asked: "What`s your grandsons name?"

"Miguel."

"Alright." I began to dial in the number and soon a voice responded, asking what my emergency was. I attempted to respond but the voice on the other end began to break up a little. Sighing, I opened the car door and stepped outside: wondering if the signal would be better out here.

"I`m sorry, it`s not working." I finally pulled the phone away "Maybe I can help you look for him?"

"That`s very kind, thank you so much!" he looked and sounded so friendly, there was no way he could be anything but human.

"So where`d you see him last?" I asked.

"At our camp site, I can show you?"

"That sounds like a good place to start."

"So what`s a nice lady like you doing all by your lonesome here?" he asked simply, probably trying to start a conversation of sorts.

"Just drifting around." I replied "Ran into some trouble in the last town I was staying at."

"Hoping for better here?" his smile was still friendly.

"Definitely."

"Well, I assure you us people here are much friendlier then the folks in Iowa."

"I sure hope so." I responded almost instantly; not realizing a certain something until a second later. I never told him that Iowa was the last town I was at...

"So you and Miguel must`ve been close?" I played along a little, trying to be as unsuspicious as possible as I reached for my knife.

"As close as you can get." he assured me.

I only smiled.

"Can I ask you something miss?" he turned to me.

"Of course?" I tightened my grip around the handle.

"What gave me away?"

"Iowa."

"Oh."

Without a second thought, I pulled out my knife and attempted to get a clear shot. The surprise hit me more than the impact when I found myself hurled against the forest floor. He didn`t even touch me, but I found myself involuntarily held back as he glared me down with those black eyes.

"Not your ordinary demon _miss."_ he sneered, his smiled turning malicious "Now why don`t you be a good little girl and I can _try_ to deliver you alive like the boss wants."

I considered a snarky response but nothing as coming to mind as I found myself unable to reach for my knife. I took a deep breath, alright Quinn, you just need to relax. Let`s stay calm and collected here, just because you're about to become a demons plaything doesn`t mean you need to have an emotional breakdown.

"No comment? I`m surprised." he chuckled for a moment "Alright then, let`s get this over with: I-" he froze for a moment and for the first time I realized the third presence in the area. In unison both the demon and I turned to see Lucifer sitting cross legged against a tree, only a few meters away with his hands clasped.

"Lord Lucifer? Here? What...?" the demon looked generally surprised.

"Oh don`t let me stop you." the devil mused, glancing at me "I`m really keen on how this is going to end, so by all means carry on."

The demon and I exchanged awkward glances before turning back to the devil who still seemed to be anticipating our next moves. After a moment of silence he rolled his eyes and sighed.

"And there goes tonight's entertainment..." he stood up.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" I blurted, ignoring the fact that I was a little grateful to see him.

"Not really here for you Quinn." he explained "Mister old and creepy just happened to be the nearest demon and I have a few questions requiring answering." and on a darker note he added "Don`t worry though, I`ll leave you two to sort out your issues once I`ve got the information I need."

Both the demon and I glanced at each other again, him furrowing his eyebrows and looking a little speechless while I just blinked in confusion. Well, my plans for the evening have officially gone to hell.


	3. Chapter 3

My traffic graph still isn`t working T-T I cry every time. As always thanks for the reviews, and if you haven't reviewed already then what are you doing with life...? o.O Ahem, anyways, funny thing: this morning I had six reviews, six favourites and six followers so I put that together and realize I have three six`s and I`m like: 666... holy crap XD

Disclaimer: I don`t own Supernatural... yet ;3

Enjoy my darlings C:

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Quinn**

To be honest I never really expected to see Lucifer again, I was one hundred percent sure of it in fact. So I wasn`t sure if I was angry, happy or surprised to see him; maybe a mix of all three? At first I wanted to get up on my feet, but whatever that demon was doing still held me down unwillingly. I swear if Lucifer just leaves me here with him...

"My lord...?" the demon tensed up as the devil coyly took a few steps forward; looking slightly bored.

"I know that demons have been in my crypt." he stated bluntly and to be honest it took me a minute to figure out what he was talking about "I want to know what they took."

"Crowley had us search for your crypt." the demon seemed to be willing to co-operate and a glance at Lucifers expression told me that the devil was rather disappointed by that fact "But the mission was a failure and the angels got what we were looking for..."

"And you didn`t take anything else?" his voice seemed a little mocking.

"No..." the demon furrowed his eyebrows again then quickly added "sir."

"Alright." he devil just shrugged "Carry on." and on that note he turned away.

"Wait!" I almost screamed before biting my tongue in frustration. Can you at least try not to sound like such a helpless damsel Quinn? I mentally scolded myself.

"What?" he glanced at me with irritation.

"You can`t actually leave me here... like this... with him." I gestured towards the demon who still seemed to be recovering his grip on reality.

"Yes I can." Lucifer stated "I`ll prove it; here watch-"

"No!" I snapped again and the look he gave me was pure evil.

"Watch your tone _Quinn._ " he sneered and I gulped a little. How the hell does Ella deal with this guy? I can`t even ask for help without getting a demonic glare; may god help her. Deciding I was really in no position to argue, I bit down my pride and in a politer tone asked: "Please... help?"

Now it was Lucifers turn to exchange glances with the demon, who just blinked at him expectantly.

"Leave." the devil told him.

"But my lord I-" the demon began to argue.

"Now." he added with a little more irritation.

"I can`t do that sir..." the demon seemed to be choosing his words carefully "I`m under direct orders, I`m sure you understand?"

"What`s your name, _demon?_ " Lucifer turned to face the demon directly, folding his arms a little ignorantly.

"...Kyzer." he hesitated before answering.

"Alright then; Kyzer." for a moment the devil smiled innocently but his voice sounded so cold and dark, I couldn`t help but shiver myself "You`re begging to upset me."

"My lord I can`t let her go, I`m sorry." Kyzer insisted and Lucifer was clearly not amused.

"You don`t seem to understand a little something. Either you leave or I tear your entire being apart, slowly and painfully in every way you fear. That; I promise."

"But Crowley will-"

"Okay: enough, I give up." on that note Lucifer snapped his fingers and the demon blew up. Literally blew up. At this moment I`m pretty grateful I`m far enough to avoid all the blood which was now scattered over the forest floor. My relief was short lived though as I realized I was now alone with Lucifer, and he just blew someone up because they were being disobedient...

"Well there goes my perfect record." the devil sighed and I just blinked at him.

"What?" I asked in confusion.

"Never mind." he rolled his eyes "Can I go now, or do you need someone to hold your hand and walk you back to your car?" he mocked.

"Why? Are you offering?" I played along.

"Not likely." he scoffed and turned away again.

"Where you going?" I asked.

"Giving Crowley a visit." he replied.

"Wait, why? What for?"

"The little British twit was in my crypt, if he did take something he wouldn`t tell the other demons."

"What are you looking for? What did he take?"

"Doesn`t really concern you..."

"Whatever." I decided to take this moment to get back onto my feet. I had better things to do then catch up with the devil, so expectantly my eyes turned to the direction of my car. The 'meteor' storm had ended a while ago and I could see hints of the sun rising. I should really be on my way. Besides the demons already know I`m here, it`d be useless staying in this town now. It seems they`re always one step ahead of me, making it impossible to take a break; would it ever end?

Suddenly something clicked in my head: Lucifer was going to go see Crowley, if I came with, I might be able to figure out what the hell he wants from me? Of course there`s a large chance Crowley might not be keen of me leaving with that information, could I actually trust Lucifer to look out for me? Nah, probably not but still...

"Let me come?" I asked "I need to have a talk with Crowley, these demons have been after me for long enough."

"I`m not babysitting." he replied smoothly.

"You won`t have too." I assured him "Just drop me back here when we`re done?"

"Nah, no need to make this complicated for myself."

"Ella would do it." I cut in, exploiting his weak spot.

"That`s totally irrelevant." he scowled.

"But true." I added.

"Fine..." he groaned, walking towards me with a displeased look in his eye. Instead of offering me his hand like he did Ella, he placed a single finger on my shoulder and next thing I know my surroundings had changed.

 **Ella**

I didn`t remember falling asleep, but soon I found myself waking up to see rays of sunlight pouring out the window, giving the living room a warm glow. Curtly, I sat up, realizing I had fallen asleep on a chair and lying across from me on the couch was the fallen angel. A part of me was hoping it was a dream; I didn`t really need these complications, especially not now when things were starting to go so well. Either way, I had already decided to help him; now I had to stay true to that.

I soon noticed that the change of light was effecting him too, because he began to stir, once again his eyes opened and he struggled to sit up. His arms shook a little and the look on his face was full of dread, fear and confusion.

"Where am I?" he asked slowly as if still regaining full consciousness "What`s happening?"

"Relax." okay Ella, don`t scare the poor thing, but don`t let him get too comfortable. You still don`t know who he is or what he`s capable of "You fell during the storm..."

"I know that." he snapped a little rudely "But... where am I?"

"My... house?" I answered "You fell not far from here, are you okay?"

"I..." he strained to get up before gasping in pain and dropping back on the couch "My wings are injured... I can`t... I can`t teleport."

"It`s okay, just-"

"You probably think I`m crazy." he interrupted "You`re just a human, you don`t understand..."

"Don`t understand what?" I scoffed "That you`re an angel?"

He seemed legitimately shocked at me knowing that.

"Are you a hunter of sorts?" he perked up a little now "Have you encountered my kind beforehand?"

"Well yes..." how the hell do I answer this? "I`m not a hunter though, but let`s just say I`ve met a few angelic beings in my time."

"It is comforting to know I`m not dealing with a completely ignorant human." he smiled refreshingly.

"Er... thanks?" I shrugged "So your wings; how long`s that going to take to heal?"

"Two or three days at minimum." he answered quickly and I held in my sigh. There was no way I could keep Lucifer away for two or three days and I was doubtful that he`d agree with us keeping an angel. If I knew the devil; and I did, he would either throw the angel to the road or tear him apart and neither would do him any good in this state.

"Can`t you heal any faster?" I asked almost pleadingly.

"No." his response was frank.

"Aw..." I groaned quietly. Alright Ella, calm down, there`s no reason to panic just yet; let`s just follow along for now and deal with the situation when it happens. "So, what`s your name?"

"Kayel, I`m an angel of the lord." he introduced himself much like Cas would.

"I`m Ella." I smiled politely but he didn`t seem to be too interested. Instead he continued to struggle to stand, releasing groans and grunts of effort. Trying not to roll my eyes, I walked over to him and held him down against the couch: "Look Kayel, you`re just going to hurt yourself if you keep this up. You said it yourself; you need time to heal, so just lay back and take that time."

He grimaced but to my relief; didn`t argue as I took a step back.

"How about some TV?" I offered, glancing at the flat screen which sat a few meters away. The angel only cocked an eyebrow in response and I wondered if he even knew what a television was.

"Don`t worry, I`m sure you`ll like it." I assured him before taking a seat on the couch too, taking extra care to put a decent amount of space between us. I propped myself up with one hand and used the other to turn on the TV, scrolling through channels until I found one suitable for an angels... innocent mind. Finally I put the remote down and 'Americas got Talent' began to play.

"Me and my... _boyfriend,_ are always watching this show." I said enthusiastically "I think you`ll like it too."

"Boyfriend?" he perked up again "So there is more than one human in this establishment? Where is he?"

"Well..." what was I supposed to say? No he`s actually not human but in fact the devil, which means you and him are probably not going to get along. And no matter how much I lecture him on being civilized, he`s probably going to incinerate your winged ass in the end so yeah... "He`s not home at the moment."

"Oh." Kayel accepted my answer without another question, his gaze locking on the television screen as a magic act began to play.

 **Lucifer C:**

It seems I can`t stay away from this place, because here I was again; back in my old office with Crowley gawking at me while some random demon lady was straddling his hips and kissing him wildly. Talk about timing? Before either of us could really make a move, Quinn burst out into laughter as the other demon struggled to get off the British king without making too much of a fuss. Now she was blushing at us wildly before exchanging a glance with Crowley and disappearing.

"Couldn`t you have dropped by after an hour or so?" Crowley looked disappointed "It was just getting fun... Been a while since I had such a sweet, obedient little demon at my mercy, most of them are just bitches. There was this one though-"

"Crowley." I raised a hand for silence "I`m not here to hear about your sex life."

"Then what are you here for? Do tell." the king leaned back in his chair "I`ve also noticed you brought the blonde. That`s really considerate, you can just drop her off in the other room and we can take this conversation else were?"

"Shut the hell up Crowley." Quinn sneered at him and the demon faked a hurt expression.

"Such language?" he shook his head "I really thought we had a connection, love."

"Cut the crap." she continued and I decided to let her have her moment before I pressed onto more important things "I know you've been sending demons after me. What the hell is it you want?"

"And you really expect me to answer?" he cocked an eyebrow.

"Listen you sadistic, cocky bastard..." she threatened.

"I love it when you talk dirty to me." he winked at her before turning his eyes to me expectantly.

"You`re really good at irritating women." I noted and he grinned arrogantly.

"I am a little curious though..." he began "What brings you here? I kind of thought you were locked away or something, considering you just disappeared without a word. Don`t tell me your here for the bloody kingdom..."

"Not today." my lips curled up in a bit of a smile "So I hear there`s been demons snooping around my crypt."

"And where`d you hear a thing like that?" he faked surprise.

"A _very_ reliable source." I replied firmly "So Crowley, what did you take? And don`t bother lying, I`m really not in the mood."

"Well you caught me." he raised his hands in a mock surrender "I`ve been in that lovely little crypt of yours, stole a few things; papyrus files, some of those weird marble trinkets. Don`t really know what they do but they make fabulous paperweights."

"And the cup?" I asked almost immediately, slowly becoming impatient.

"What cup?" he furrowed his black eyebrows together.

"You know exactly which cup I`m talking about." my voice came out all cold and dark, and frankly I enjoyed the way he flinched.

"Oh _that_ cup..." he smiled innocently "I was keeping it in a safe house in Oregon, I can give you the coordinates."

"Yes you will." I grumbled and he snapped his fingers, making a piece of paper appear in front of him as he pulled out a slick pen and began to scribble down the coordinates.

"Hold up." Quinn intercepted again "You still need to answer me Crowley."

"No love, I do not." he responded half-heartedly, his attention on the paper.

"Lucifer?" she glanced at me, probably expecting help I wasn`t willing to give.

"Oh come on..." she pleaded a little "Do something, Ella would..."

"Quinn." I glared at her now "I swear if you try to use _her_ against me one more time, I will leave you here and let the little twit." I gestured at Crowley "do whatever he damn pleases to you."

She opened her mouth to argue but thought better of it and kept quiet. Now, I probably should just take this moment to leave, but it was a little too late. She had already brought Ella into the conversation and I couldn`t help but feel slightly guilty at the thought of her finding out I didn`t help her best friend...

"Tell her what she wants to know." I muttered dryly, walking over to pick up the piece of paper as Crowley blinked at me.

"You can`t be bloody serious..." the demon groaned.

"Do I look like I`m joking?" I rolled my eyes a little ignorantly as I glanced at the coordinates before stuffing the paper into my pockets. I didn`t need it anymore though; I already had the numbers memorized.

"Be reasonable my lord." Crowley bit his lower lip almost pleadingly which was now starting to make me curious myself. What was it that Crowley wanted with her? Why`s he so scared to give it away?

"I`m counting to five." I stated bluntly "Before I splatter you over the walls." Crowley stiffened in his chair.

"Lucifer, darling, a demon needs to keep a few secrets." he smirked a little hopefully.

"One." I began my countdown regardless.

"This is absolutely, most certainly unfair."

"Two."

"Come now, I`m sure we can come to some understanding?"

"Three."

"My lord..."

"Four."

"Alright!" he sighed, falling back in his chair and gulping nervously.

"I advise that you don`t lie." I smiled a little now "I`ll be able to tell."

"Well you see..." Crowley was starting to sweat a little now "It`s a simple game of connections and control. Quinn was the only one I had a chance of capturing, thus she`d become quite a peculiar bargaining chip..."

He went silent and I ushered him on with a simple glare.

"So..." he continued "If I had Quinn, I could use her to get a certain someone into my grasp. And if I had that certain someone, I could use _her_ to control a certain someone else. So you see it`s just connection and control, all that boring stuff. You`ve probably got better things to do, so I`ll be on my way..."

"Crowley..." I said his name mockingly, almost in a sing-song voice "I like guessing games, I really do. So since you started blabbering, I`ve been guessing who these certain someones are and now I need you to confirm my guess. Give me names."

The demon looked like he was about to explode from nervousness, but instead he took a deep breath and I exchanged glances with Quinn who seemed to be catching on now. I decided to give the demon a moment, but he didn`t dare speak.

"Well my guess." Quinn began to speak before I could threaten him again "Is that after you get me, you trade me away for someone who`d do anything to save me. And then you`d use that person to control him." she gestured towards me "So in the end you want control of the devil? Pfft, good luck with that. But the thing is, who`s the middle person?"

We all already knew the answer and we were just waiting for Crowley to admit it.

"Ella." he finally blurted and as soon as the name left his mouth, the ground began to shake. Even without eyes, anyone could clearly tell I was beyond outraged. My entire being was leaking out an aura of pure anger, and the fact that the ground was shaking only added to the fact that the little demon had stepped over the line. Trying to manipulate me is one thing, and honestly I could care less, but the fact that he was willing to use Ella. My _Ella_ , to do that; was beyond forgiveness.

"Oh bollocks." the demon sighed and even Quinn seemed to be afraid _for_ him. She really should be though, there was no mercy now. Not for anyone.


	4. Chapter 4

May have rushed a lot but that`s because I just wanna move onto the fun stuff and get onto the plot, you`ll see what I mean later on. My 666 status is gone but oh well XD continue to leave reviews, it`ll be worth it. And just a reminder, this book is rated M for reasons, and those 'reasons' will be taking place pretty soon (basically means there`s gonna be a smut chapter soon, so don`t be surprised when it comes up) But that`s not this one so eh, have fun?

Disclaimer: So I don`t own Supernatural, but now I`m actually wondering who does...?

Enjoy my darlings C:

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Quinn**

I couldn`t even watch. I literally had to leave the room and wait outside with hands over my ears, not that it really helped to block out Crowleys screaming. In a sense, the demon deserved it and a part of me was pleased. But no one, and I mean no one should have to be put through the torture that Lucifer was inflicting. I wouldn`t wish it upon my worst enemy, far less Crowley. The devil made it clear that he wasn`t going to kill the demon, something about Ella insisting that the important characters stay alive. But I was pretty damn sure that Crowley was wishing Lucifer would just kill him instead.

This was far worse than death.

After a moment the screaming and cursing died down and Lucifer stepped out. I couldn`t breathe as I glanced at his rather satisfied expression. This is what he truly is, the monster that is the devil; the monster that had my best friend wrapped around his finger. The monster that owed me a ride back

"Is it over?" I asked.

He didn`t even reply, instead he placed a single finger on my shoulder and I found myself back in the forest. The devil nowhere in sight, and thank the lord for that.

 **Ella**

Kayel had just watched an hour of our recorded 'Americas got Talent' episodes, and I was sitting at the kitchen island; eating away a bowl of cereal as I watched him from the corner of my eye. Frankly, I was kind of jumpy; even though there was really nothing I could do, I was still stressing over how Lucifer would react. As if on cue, there was a light knocking at the door and my heart almost jumped out of my chest as I took a deep breath. My hands were literally shaking as I tried to think up of some explanation.

Before I could answer the door, I realized something. Since when does Lucy use the front door? He usually just zaps in without any warning, in fact I was singing along to a music video once and he just took a seat and watched me until I finished. And I almost fainted from embarrassment when I turned around to see him sitting there; smirking at me menacingly. But what I did learn from that experience is the simple fact that Lucifer never uses the front door. So this couldn`t be him.

Sighing in relief, I managed to breathe normally again.

Calmly, I walked over to the door and peered outside the eyehole. Part of me expected to see my neighbours, they were probably still missing their son and probably still freaking out. But to my surprise the face on the other side was familiar but definitely not who I expected to see. Coyly, I opened the door and the archangel smiled playfully.

"`Ello miss." he leaned against the frame "I`m here to check on the houses gas and water works, can`t be too safe after that meteor shower." he flashed me an ID card quickly and to be honest I didn`t get a good look, but it didn`t matter: I already knew who he was.

"Mind if I come in?" he added a little coyly.

"I guess?" I shrugged and he walked in immediately, his arm brushing against my side as he examined the interior "Nice place you`ve got!" he walked in a little further before locking his eyes with Kayel and faking a surprised expression "Is that you bro?"

Kayel blinked at him.

"Wow miss! Can`t believe you found this guy!" the man continued to fake his enthusiasm "I`ve been looking for him forever, we got split up during that shower. Let me take him off your hands, I know his family and everything; I`ll handle this."

Kayel just blinked at him and I managed a: "What?"

"Don`t worry about it." he replied a little too quickly, making absolutely no sense as he pulled the Kayel onto his feet and began heading towards the door.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait and wait!" I muttered, blocking their exit and glaring at the taller angel.

"Miss?" he was still smiling.

"I don`t know what you`re playing." I replied easily "But you can drop the act, whatever it is."

"Excuse me?" he cocked an eyebrow.

"I know who you are." I replied "You`re Gabriel, archangel and stuff. And that`s Kayel and he`s also an angel, you guys fell during the... fall."

"You know...?" he looked embarrassed "And I took the time to make the ID card and everything. I even had a nice back-story planned... How do you know?"

"Met your kind before." it was as honest as I could get.

"Oh..." he scratched the back of his hand.

"What are you doing here?!" I asked, a little bewildered at the fact that there were now two angels in my house, one of them an archangel. What the hell is happening?

"Kayel and me go back a bit." Gabe smirked "Sensed that old angel scent and followed it `ere to find my ole bud being held up by some human. Thought you were some clueless chic trying to help him, so I jus` wanted to take him off your hands. Plus now a day; there`s safety in numbers."

"Really?!" it was literally like an answer from heaven, with Kayel gone I wouldn`t have to worry about Lucifer overreacting. And cool I met Gabriel, win-win right? "Welp thanks for visiting, time for you to leave, this was totally random but what the hell, have fun!" I began to usher them towards the door and to my dismay Gabriel resisted a little. Oh come on you were rushing to leave a second ago...

"Hold up.." Gabriel squinted a little "There`s this weird aura... around this place..."

"Nope, not at all, you should go!" I tried to push him but he didn`t budge.

"I sensed it earlier but thought it had something to do with Kayel." he glanced at his friend who still hadn't spoken a word "But now that I`m here... it`s familiar, a little dark, a little old."

"Don`t know what you're talking about." I was a little desperate to get them out now "Now seriously, get out."

"Why the sudden rush to get rid of me hun?" he smirked a little and I just stared at him dreadfully. This wasn`t good, if he stayed too long he might realize the aura he`s sensing is Lucifers, and god knows how the archangel might react to that. Plus if he stayed too long, there`s always the chance of Lucifer returning in time to see those two and in that case...

"Hey Ella!" oh god please no "I`m back..."

I didn`t even bother turning around, knowing all too well who was behind me and knowing all too well that I just wanted to disappear at this moment. I glanced at Gabriel's face, his expression was a blur of emotions: fear, surprise, excitement, dread. Moving my gaze to the side I noted how Kayel looked far worse, the look in his eyes were the exact description of terror. I considered looking back but my body wouldn`t move, either way I had a pretty good idea of what was running through _his_ head. The silence only continued until I finally couldn`t take it anymore.

"I`m sorry..." I sighed "I know what you`re thinking."

"Do you really?" Lucifer replied, his voice sounded pretty darn emotionless but I still didn`t turn to face him.

"Something along the lines of." I took a guess "Murder Gabe, murder the other angel, murder me?"

"I was thinking more along the lines of torture for you, but whatever floats your boat." he scoffed but I knew the humor in his voice was mocking, he was probably beyond pissed right now.

"Lucifer..." Gabriel began to say slowly.

"Gabriel..." he matched his tone.

"Satan..." Kayel piped in.

"Assorted angel." Lucifer rolled his eyes.

"Ella?" I added on a lighter note but the look he gave me made me shrink up inside.

"Okay, I can explain!" I assured him but his expression didn`t waver "Basically Kayel here." I gestured at the angel "Got injured real bad in the fall, and I just couldn`t leave him out there..." Lucifer didn`t seem to agree with that statement but I continued anyways "So I brought him inside and tried to help him out. Then Gabe here showed up searching for Kayel, so I was just showing the two of them out and here you are! So see, this really isn`t a big deal."

"Wait, wait, wait." Gabriel finally spoke "So... he lives here." he pointed at his brother "With you... a human... female?"

"Enough." Lucifer cut in before I could respond "Gabriel... how are you here? I killed... You`re dead."

"Hello, I`m a trickster, didn`t you think there was a reason behind the title?" Gabriel looked a little apologetic "Faked it."

Lucifer stood still for a moment, his arms folding tightly as his hands dug into his own skin.

"That was cruel..." the older archangel replied, his voice solemn and... hurt?

"You. Tried. To. Kill. Me." Gabriel replied with a bit of sass, taking his time with each word.

"I didn`t have a choice..." the devils eyes fell to the floor.

"Neither did I." for a moment both archangels locked gazes, neither of them speaking for a while. Awkwardly I glanced at Kayel who looked like he was about to faint at any second, and frankly I didn`t blame the guy.

"So..." Gabriel broke the silence "Are we going to have a celestial death match now?"

Once again there was silence.

"I`m sorry brother..." Lucifer finally spoke, and never in my life had I heard him apologize so sincerely "I regretted it so much, the pain was unbearable, I couldn`t bring myself to terms with it. I will not fight you."

"What does this even mean?" Gabriel looked confused again "Don`t you still want all that apocalypse crap to happen? And since when do you apologize? What... happened to you?"

In response Lucifer glanced at me coyly, and Gabriel only grew more confused before finally sighing and saying: "and you got peeved at me for falling for Kali."

"So does this mean everything's good?" I asked a little hopefully.

"I don`t know `bout good." Gabe smirked and glanced at the two of us "But I definitely wanna hear this story."

"And we`re good too, right?" this time I directed my attention at Lucifer.

"Absolutely." he smiled "not." Oh fudge... "I cannot even begin to describe." he was glaring me down no as he continued "The things I plan on doing to you." he took a step forward and I took one backwards "I leave you alone for half a day..." he trailed off for a moment "You can`t just let random angels in." he was gesturing at Kayel "I thought you saw the 'show'? Don`t you know what happens to people who do that..."

I gulped.

"Lucy, relax." Gabe stepped in and oh god I was grateful "You`re scaring the poor thing."

"I intend to do a lot more then scare her..." his voice was literally feral.

"Guys come on." Gabriel snapped his fingers and next thing I know where in the living room. I was seated on the chair while Lucifer was on the couch and Gabe stood in the center with an entertaining smile. Kayel was still by the door, and something told me he wasn`t going to move.

"So tell me a story bro." Gabriel snapped his fingers again and a _posh_ looking beanbag appeared on the floor. Without a word he dropped into it, placing his leg over his knee. With another flick of his wrist, a small red lollipop appeared in his hand as he looked at Lucifer expectantly.

"Er.. what?" was the ingenious reply Lucifer managed to come up with before Gabriel rolled his eyes and turned on me, giving his lollipop a lick.

"Well? Don`t leave me hanging here, I wanna know what happened?" Gabe continued to smile as his playful eyes locked with my nervous ones.

"Um okay..." I decided to play along "Basically I`m from a different dimension." Gabriel already seemed to be doubting me "And I had this heavenly weapon which I accidently used to free Lucy from the cage. Turned out he needed to stay close to the weapon so he could restore himself completely." now that I think about it; our love story`s so messed up "So he did what any gentlemen would do and kidnapped me." Lucifer smirked a little at that "I guess we kind of bonded in our short time together, plus the weapon I had was restoring all his angelic qualities so he kind of had more of a heart. Some shit happened, we stuck together, it all worked out in the end and here we are."

"Cool story." Gabriel muttered then turned to Lucifer "But really; what happened?"

"Pretty much what she said." he shrugged and Gabriel glanced at us both awkwardly.

"And I thought my life was complicated." he snorted.

Once again an awkward silence ensued.

"So now what?" I asked and the archangels exchanged glances, waiting for each other to speak first.

"Well I`ve currently got Metatron on my ass." Gabriel snorted "So this was a very random and educating experience, but I`ll just... go.."

"You can stay!?" I suggested immediately and Lucifer gave me another look but I ignored it "Metatron won`t be able to find you here so you know, this is a great hiding place!"

"Aw, really?" Gabriel pretended to dry a fake tear "You`d do that for me?"

"Of course!" I grinned almost instantly, even though Lucifers expression was clearly pleading for him not too. A glance at Kayel showed the other angel wasn`t too fond of the idea either, but the two stayed quiet as me and Gabriel exchanged knowing smiles.

"It`ll be just like old times!" Gabe announced, his eyes focusing on Lucifer who scowled but didn`t say anything.

 **Lucifer C:**

I hated this, I really did, but I chose not to say anything: for now. I`d let Ella and Gabriel have their moment, but once it`s all settled I swear I`m going to have a 'talk' with the little human. This was way too awkward, there was too much crap between me and Gabriel, and she thinks it`s a good idea to stuff us in the same house for god knows how long?

Other than that, we`ll have to have a nice long conversation about letting strange random angels into the house. Especially when she`s all alone. The brat just doesn`t seem to realize how much of a target she is, today I realized that Crowley was willing to use her against me. And the thing is, I`d follow Crowley without argument if he had Ella strung up; I wouldn`t dare put her at risk. I cared too much... as ironic as that sounds.

I just can`t help but wonder though; if the little British twit was willing to use her against me, how many others would too if they knew about our relationship?


	5. Chapter 5

My traffic graph still says 0 views and 0 visitors :c someone please... fix this T-T Anyways, this chapter was fun to write :D and I`ll be adding in the next chapter today as well (because I already wrote it but want to put some time in between my updates so people don`t accidently skip/miss a chapter) Once you get to the end of this chapter, you`ll already know what the next one has in store XD... (you`ll understand this later) Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh; almost forgot to mention: review :3

Disclaimer: So a friend of a friends, of a friends cousin, of a friend, of a friend, of a friend, of a friends stalker, of a friend, of a friend owns Supernatural :D But I don`t.

Enjoy my darlings C:

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Ella**

Gabriel. Is. Hilarious.

Never in my life have I laughed as much as I was right now in the company of the archangel. While he ranted on about the most random things, Lucifer was still sitting on the couch, his posture was straight though and he was leaning forward but not listening to Gabriel. Instead his gaze was locked with Kayel, who was also stuck on that couch, there was a decent bit of space between them but Kayel was shuddering as Lucifer looked at him casually; probably getting a kick out of the angels terrified expression.

"And that was the dirtiest thing I`ve ever done." Gabriel was wrapping up a story, but I missed most of it considering I was too busy looking at Lucifer. I considered asking him to repeat it, but I think I can live without knowing what the 'dirtiest' thing Gabriel has ever done is.

"So what about you Ella?" the archangel suddenly asked and I blinked at him.

"What...?" I didn`t understand.

"What`s the dirtiest thing you`ve ever done?" he asked and I glanced at the ground in embarrassment as his eyes focused on me, even Lucifer perked up a little. Oh gosh...

"Well err..." think back Ella.. oh, of course! "Back in my dimension, I read a Lucifer x Michael smut..."

Lucifer literally fell off the couch as Gabriel rolled back in his bean bag: laughing hysterically while I grinned too; not believing what I just admitted too.

"Wow!" Gabriel clapped his hands, still smirking crazily "I can`t even compete with that! What do you think Lucy? Willin` to give Mickey a shot?"

"I swear to..." he trailed off before struggling back onto the couch "No, just no, not ever, not happening, drop the subject, absolutely not, I can`t even believe this!" he looked embarrassed beyond belief, and even I couldn`t help but laugh at that.

"And that`s not even the dirtiest part." I teased, feeling a lot more confident now.

"Oh?" Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows and I rolled my eyes "Then what is?"

"I _enjoyed_ reading it." I added, not being able to keep in my outbursts as Lucifer covered his face with his hand. All the while Kayel just blinked at us in confusion.

"Calm down bro." Gabriel finally looked at Lucifer, who still wasn`t showing his face "You don`t wanna accidently cause a tsunami..."

"Okay, we`re done here." Lucifer finally snapped, standing up immediately "Guest rooms are first door upstairs, have a blast." he told Kayel and Gabriel before turning to me "And you. Our room, now."

"Bye Gabe." I muttered.

"Good luck." he patted me on the back as I walked past him, and towards the stairs; Lucifer glaring at me all the while. I felt like a little kid, being sent to my room for bad behaviour. Not that I minded really, I would`ve redone it all in a heartbeat.

Once in the bedroom, I took a seat on the side of the bed, my feet still on the ground as I waited for _my_ devil to show up. After a moment he zapped in, closing the door behind us and folding his arms as he stood in front of me; his gaze was icy. I swallowed.

"Hi?" I managed an innocnet smile, but he was clearly not amused.

"I don`t even know what to do with you..." he sighed.

"Well here`s an idea!" I suggested "How about I say sorry, never let random angels in the house again, and you forgive me?"

"It`s not just that..." his gaze fell to the floor "Why`d you ask them to stay?"

"Because he`s your brother." I replied bluntly "And this is a chance for you guys to save your relationship."

"Our 'relationship' is beyond saving." Lucifer muttered dryly "I killed him, well at least I thought I did."

"But if you had the chance to do it again; you wouldn`t?" I asked.

"No.. I wouldn`t." he agreed.

"Then there you have it." I smiled up at him "There`s hope yet."

"Ella." he finally allowed his arms to drop at his side as I moved into the center of the bed to make room for him "I just wish you`d be more careful..." he moved onto the bed, dropping against the pillows and lying there with his face facing me "You don`t understand how much of a target you are." I shifted closer to him, still sitting up "You're always going to be in danger, and it`s because of me."

"Lucy please." I smiled at him reassuringly, combing his hair back with my fingers "Don`t blame yourself, this is my choice and I don`t really care about all that crap. I just wanna be with you, and I know that being a target is part of that deal. I`ll still take it though."

"Then be more careful." his tone was dark.

"Yes sir." I promised, and as soon as the words left my mouth, he sat up and pulled me into a kiss. His fingers entangling with my hair as he held my head in place, his other arm tightening around my waist as he flipped us over so I was lying down while he was on top.

"Wait, wait!" I suddenly yelled out and he stopped immediately, looking concerned.

"What`s wrong?" he asked, sitting up so I could hold myself up as well.

"Gabriel and Kayel are in the house." I noted.

"So?" he replied nonchalantly.

"So they`re angels..." I argued "With angel hearing..."

"Hate to break it to you Ella." he scoffed "But I think they`ve already figured out that we have sex. Something to do with being a couple, living in a house together, sharing a bed: these things kind of give it away."

"Doesn`t matter." I insisted "We aren`t doing anything with them here."

"I could always make you..." he smirked a little as my eyes widened.

"But you wouldn`t... right?" I asked hopefully.

"Well-"

"Oh, I think I hear Kayel calling!" I interrupted before he could finish, the angel wasn`t actually calling me, but instinct told me it was best to get out of the room right now "The poor idgit probably needs help figuring out how to turn on the TV, best not keep the guest waiting!" On that note I squirmed out of his grasp and bolted out the door closing it behind me and taking a deep breath.

I swear I could hear him chuckling on the other side.

 **Quinn**

I was humming to myself as I walked into a Gas n Sip, needing to pick up a pack of water bottles if I wanted to survive the trip to the next town. Pulling out a few bills, I headed to the cash register, tossing the bottle pack onto the counter as I counted my cash. Once I had the right amount, I turned to face the cashier so I could hand him the money. I froze instantly.

"Quinn...?" the cashier asked, his dark eyebrows furrowing together as he blinked at me with disbelief.

"Castiel?!" I almost choked, as I found myself looking up at the angel. He was dressed in a Gas n Sip employee uniform and he looked fairly neat as he stared down at me with bewildered eyes. Imagine that? Randomly bumping into the angel in the middle of nowhere. As I attempted to calm down, I recalled that he`d probably have no grace. I did remember him working at a Gas n Sip at some point in the show, the little angel was such a try hard.

"What are you doing here?" the angel asked almost instantly.

"Buying water bottles." I noted bluntly and he glanced at the bottle pack before turning to me with a slick smile.

"It is good to see you." he stated.

"You too." I matched his smile "How`ve you been?"

"I have lost my grace... but that is due to my own foolishness." he grimaced for a moment "I`ve been working to take care of my new needs, but I suppose this is what I deserve for being so prideful."

"Cas..." I felt a little guilty "Hang in there, it`s going to get better."

"Four dollars." he muttered.

"What?" now I glanced at him in puzzlement.

"The bottle pack is four dollars." he explained, clicking a button on the cash register and grinning as it made a ding noise.

"Oh." I rolled my eyes, handing him the money as he carefully placed it into the register "So we should catch up?" I suggested and his eyes lit up "We could get some pizza at that place down the street? I`ll pay."

"That sounds... nice." he glanced at his stomach "My shift shall be concluding in three hours."

"Great..."

 **Lucifer C:**

It was difficult leaving Ella with those angels, but I really didn`t have a choice; besides she insisted she`d be fine. At the moment my concern was getting to the coordinates Crowley had given me, I still needed to pick up that cup after all.

With a simple thought, I found myself in a small warehouse, crates lining the walls; by the looks of it there seemed to be hundreds of them. Damn Crowley, couldn`t you have been a little more specific? Sighing, I waved my hand over a group of crates and watched as they tore apart to reveal their contents. No holy grails so far.

After what felt like forever, I finally found what I was looking for. With a flick of my wrist the box broke apart and a small coppery cup rolled out onto the floor, bumping into my shoes and halting. With a simple smirk, I picked it up. Things were finally starting to go my way again, now all I needed to do was get Ella to drink out of this and bam; she`s mine forever. Not like she really has a choice on the matter though.

As I zapped back into the house; I found Kayel slouched on the sofa watching 'Americas got Talent', while Gabriel and Ella were sitting on the kitchen table, talking with huge smiles on their face. Since when did this place become so lively? I think I miss the good ole quite days, when there`d really be nothing to do, so I`d always have to take her out somewhere. We`d usually go somewhere natural and beautiful, a place we could be alone, then we`d talk about the most random things, but in the end she`d always ask me about heaven, god, angels and if I missed any of it.

My answers would vary; sometimes I`d shrug it off and give short snarky answers while other times I`d just sigh and rant on about better days. Either way, it`d leave me a little sadder inside, a little more regretful. But that feeling never stayed, she`d always comfort me in the end; telling me it`s alright, that she`s here now and that I`d never have to go through anything like that again. I`d doubt the good she saw in me, but I`d always relish in the comfort it gave me. She made things better; she made me better. Now that I think about it: I really need her a lot more then she needs me.

But instead of doing anything like that, she was making small talk with my younger brother while I`m struggling to make our relationship last. Humans...

"So you guys just watched TV all night?" Ella asked Gabriel, propping her elbows on the table as she cupped her chin with a hand.

"Well that and plotting deceiving schemes." Gabriel replied, his hands clasped in his laps "Not like we sleep, hun."

 _Hun?_

"Anyways, back to your earlier question." Gabriel continued on "Archangels usually have six wings, Ralphs are dark gray, my own are gold; pretty awesome I know, and Lucy and Mickey's are white. I know, I know, Augh white, so plain and boring."

"Ahem..." I cleared my throat and the two glanced at me coyly.

"Well, look who`s here!" Gabriel announced "Noticed you were out, did you bring me anything?"

"No." I answered dryly, not managing to come up with any snarky response.

"And that`s my cue to leave!" the younger archangel stood up, brushing off his pants as if there was dirt on them. There wasn`t.

"I`ll pop back later." he added

"See you Gabe." Ella smiled softly.

Gabe?!

"Later hun." he winked at her before zapping away.

Hun again... and did he just wink?!

"So where were you anyways?" Ella asked, as if nothing had just happened.

"Around..." I replied, the edge showing in my voice as I took Gabriel's now empty seat. What`s this feeling in my chest? It aches... no not aches: burns. With an unnoticeable wave of my finger, I teleported the cup into the cabinet: it could wait till later. Right now I just felt angry, a little hurt too; what do you call this? Jealousy perhaps? Yes, jealousy! But come on... Gabriel`s always a bit playful like that, it`s not like there`s anything to worry about. But even though I know that, why is this feeling still there? It was beginning to get unbearable...

I just needed to be sure, I just needed to know she still loved me and only me. Well of course she does, she`s still here after all. But I just needed a little more...

"Kayel!" I called the angels name and he instantly dashed out of the living room and stood in front of me in a soldier like stance.

"Y-yes?!" his voice stuttered a little.

"You need to leave for a bit." I told him and Ella raised an eyebrow.

"But my wings-" he noted.

"Walk." I snapped a little, knowing it`d scare him into obedience "Just walk around the neighbourhood thirty to forty times. Now."

In a matter of seconds he was out the door.

"Why`d you send him away?" Ella finally asked and I glanced at her a bit devilishly.

"Because." I stood up now "I really just need to get upstairs and bury myself inside you, and I don`t need immature angels interrupting."

"Well if you put it like that..." she trailed off as I grabbed her wrist and zapped us into the bedroom.


	6. Chapter 6

WARNING: this chapters mostly but not _all_ smut (sex)

Okay well here`s a little funny story: the inspiration and ideas for this whole chapter came from a gay Lucifer one-shot I read two or three nights ago XD I think I integrated it pretty well into a straight smut, but you`re the judge of that? Which basically means I want your opinion, so review dammit :D? Also I think I`m beginning to form a thing for wings... god help me.

Disclaimer: I might not own Supernatural, but I've got free wifi so... review?

Enjoy my darlings ;3

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Ella**

Without a word he pushed me down on the bed: taking a comfortable seat on top as he tore off his shirt, practically ripping it in half in the process. I simply laid their under him, my dark hair spread against the light pillow as I watched him slide off his jeans. His body seemed to glow against the low moonlight, which managed to seep through the window. Even his icy eyes seemed to be glowing a little as he looked down at me. In a strange sense he looked rather beautiful, it honestly felt like I was looking at a completely different person.

Gently, his fingers trailed up my stomach; dragging my shirt over my head at the same time. He hummed a little as he brought his hands down to my own jeans, sliding them off and taking care to rub his fingers against my thighs. He was taking his sweet time and honestly it was beginning to irritate me, it had been a while since we`ve done this and frankly I was feeling impatient. Whimpering, I arched my back, driving my hips against his own while he groaned. It was satisfying; feeling him harden against me, knowing he wanted this just as much as I did.

In a matter of seconds both of us were in our undergarments, and coyly I ran my hand down the dip of his back; feeling him tense up against my touch. Responsively, he slammed his mouth against my own, biting down roughly at my lower lip as he dominated my mouth. I cried out into the kiss, his aggression getting the best of me as I winced a little in pain. Feeling slightly challenged, I tried to take over, struggling to push his forked tongue back to no avail. After another moment of struggling, I slumped in defeat as his eyes lit up in victory.

"Ella...?" he finally pulled away, sitting up a little.

"Lucifer?" I asked a little hesitantly, attempting to sit up too but he didn`t allow it; easily holding me down.

"You. Belong. To. Me." his voice was so cold I couldn`t help but shiver a little "Understood?"

"Is this about Gabriel...?" Is it me or does he sound jealous?

"Maybe a little..." he shrugged, well at least he`s honest. Trying to hide my amusement, I ran a hand up his shoulder, trailing over his neck and pausing to cup his face "Gabriel is just some random angel, you need to relax: I`m all yours." I assured him and even though his expression didn`t change; I could still see the relief behind his eyes.

"Okay..." his voice seemed a little warmer now "You're right, he`s just some puny little archangel... there really isn`t nothing that great about him. He`s not even that good of an angel, and his wings are downright ugly."

"And yours are any better?" I scoffed, feeling a little guilty for letting him freely insult his younger brother, but I didn`t push it, I didn`t want him to think I preferred Gabriel over him. And in truth I really didn`t. I loved Lucifer, and only Lucifer.

"Of course mine are better." he stated arrogantly.

"Not according to Gabriel." I hinted.

"Oh please, my wings are as bright, big and as strikingly beautiful as possible.." he sounded a little too proud.

"Modest, aren`t you?" I teased.

"I`m not kidding." he assured me "Wanna see?"

"Won`t my eyes blow up or something?"

"You`ll be fine as long as I keep their aura down. Plus it`s not my full true form."

I couldn't hide the curiosity in my eyes and with another proud smile, Lucifer's eyes flared as I noticed something I hadn`t before. Six, large, perfect pure white wings stretched around him, overlapping flawlessly and contrasting against his darker skin. Coyly I ran a finger across the soft feathers and to my amusement he flinched.

"You okay?" I teased.

"They`re a bit sensitive..." he muttered with a hint of embarrassment "At least try not to- Ah..."

He winced as I rubbed my fingers against the individual feathers and frankly I found his reaction adorable. After a second they pulled away from my touch, and Lucifer forced my arms down against the mattress.

"Enough of that." he stated, his eyes slowly became darker as he dipped his head in the crook of my neck, leaving small kisses and nips. One of his hands held both my arms over my head, while he quickly snapped with the other: making the little clothing I had left on vanish. I`d need to learn how to do that. I inhaled sharply as his lips made their way up to brush against my ear, distracting me a little as he grinded his knee against my core, causing me to gasp out in need.

"Please..." I sighed, wanting him to give me attention were I needed it most.

"Please what?" he whispered into my ear, his voice dark and cold as always, but this time coated with desire.

"I... I need..." I bit my lower lip in embarrassment, not really sure how to answer. In response he only growled against my ear, trailing his forked tongue down my neck, only to pause and bite down hard enough to make me cry out. My vision blurred for a moment and I soon found myself desperately needing something to hold onto, but despite my struggling he wouldn`t release my arms.

"You`ll have to be more specific, lamb." he was using that nickname again "Use those lips, tell me what you need."

"I..." I whimpered as his free hand came down to my thighs, he trailed a finger towards my core, but pulled it back before he could get close enough. The frustration was eating me alive, I just needed him to stop teasing, I needed him to touch me where I needed it most.

"Please, I need you to touch me..." I mewled out each word as he continued to grind his knee against my folds. Without breaking eye contact, he brought his middle and index finger to his mouth, sucking on them intently and noting how my eyes widened a little bit as my core continued to throb involuntarily. After a moment he pulled his fingers out and I watched with a mix of anticipation and excitement as he brought them to my now glistening womanhood. Instead of giving me what I wanted, he simply let his fingers hover over my core, lightly brushing the sensitive skin. Groaning in frustration, I tried to bring my hips up but his knee held me down.

"Why are you torturing me?" I finally sighed, the neediness clear in my tone.

"Because I enjoy seeing you like this." he smiled softly though I could see the sinister hunger in his eyes "Powerless and weak; practically writhing under my touch."

I whimpered again, screw my arrogance and pride, right now all I needed was his touch and I was willing to do whatever it took. I`d get back at him for being a cocky bastard later, for now I just needed him.

"Beg." he ordered, his gaze never leaving mine.

"Please Lucifer." I pleaded, taking extra care to sound huskier as I said his name "Please, please, please, I need you... I want your touch, I _need_ your touch... I need everything. Please, I`m begging you; please!"

He just blinked at me, his eyes completely black with lust as his posture softened while his wings went rigid. I wasn`t sure what was going through his head but before I could ask, he finally pushed his fingers inside of me and instantly my walls tightened around them. I was finally getting the touch I wanted, and it felt fulfilling. He started slow, pumping both his fingers in and out before picking up the pace and angling his wrist so his palm would rub my clit with each thrust.

"Agh!" I cried out my back arching as I felt my walls grow tighter while my insides shuddered. Soon I was moaning softly.

"Louder." he ordered.

Instead of obeying immediately, I purposely held in the moans and cries that were straining to get out. I just couldn`t be that obedient, he`d never let me live it down. He seemed to notice, but instead of saying anything he curled one of his fingers inside me, pressing into my g-spot as I gasped aloud in pleasure. I was already writhing as he curled the second one and then suddenly twisted them; forcing me to scream out.

There was a slight aftershock of pain which slowly became pleasure as I moved my hips against his fingers, loving the way he could make me feel. A familiar sensation took over as I felt my insides tighten and clench around his fingers. My back arched and I dug my hands into the pillowcase underneath them. Before I could have my release, he pulled away, licking his fingers clean as I struggled to understand what was happening.

"Why didn`t you let me finish?" I complained.

"I don`t want you coming just yet." he smirked devilishly "We`ve only just begun."

Finally, he released my arms and placed both his hands on my hips, holding me tightly as his lips returned to my own. He wasn`t as rough as earlier, in fact the kiss was rather gentle and soft compared to the other ones we shared. Feeling a little lost in the moment, my hands unknowingly trailed down his sides and over his thighs. Without really thinking it through, I ran a finger over his length: noting how his breath hitched. Feeling rather confident after his reaction, I continued to tease it, slowly managing to squirm on top of him until our positions were reversed and I was straddling him.

His wings fell limply against the mattress and his eyes closed as I rubbed my fingers over his manhood, drawing a single groan from his lips. Slowly I began to realize something; I`ve never actually pleased him during sex. It would always be him on top, taking control of the foreplay and bringing me to new heights. The only time he`d ever feel the same was when we`d get to the main event, and he`d still be in control during that. I never really did anything like this for his enjoyment, and now I wanted too.

Coyly, I leaned down and hesitantly ran my tongue over his length and the way he moaned... that tone alone could make me climax. Starting to enjoy the little control I had, I continued to tease him with my tongue, swirling around the head while I searched for his most sensitive spots. I was ready to go a little further, but before I could his hands once again tightened around my hip and he flipped us over so I was once again under him. His expression was practically unreadable, but I already knew what he wanted and frankly I wanted it too. Once again he brought his lips to my ear, nipping and licking them as his hands spread my legs apart: pushing them into the mattress. I felt his length brushing against my folds, and once again I found myself squirming in need, desperately trying to thrust my own hips against him.

"Just do it, dammit!" I demanded in frustration and instantly he grabbed my chip and snapped my face towards his own. His eyes were as icy as always, but I could see the fiery lust within them.

"Watch your tone." he growled almost demonically and I couldn`t help but whimper. Without warning, he slammed into me, not giving me a second to adjust as my head fell against the mattress. The brutality of the entrance sent a surge of pain rocking down my spine, but I didn`t dare complain as he set our usual violent pace. I noticed how his wings arched over him in a rather dominant style as he ravaged my insides. Each time he trusted, I could feel him rubbing against my g-spot, making me involuntarily moan as I writhed in pleasure. Soon I felt like I was drifting out of reality, everything seemed blurry but I could still feel the jolts of pleasure each time he sank in.

It felt unreal, and I couldn`t help but want more. Mewling, I brought my hips up to meet his thrusts, my hands clenching down on his shoulder for support; probably hard enough to leave a mark. As if to silence my cries, he brought his lips over my own, kissing me with his usual aggressive passion. I could care less though, my body felt oblivious to the pain of it all, the only thing I felt was the explosive pleasure that was building inside me, screaming to be released. Responsively, I combed my hands through his hair, entangling my fingers and tugging on them as his pace grew more ferocious; if that was even possible.

I felt my insides tighten around his length, the feeling of fullness driving me to heaven as electrical jolts of pleasure made me shudder. Once again I was feeling a familiar sensation, and I couldn`t hold in my anticipation as my back arched and my insides tightened. I needed the release so badly, I was so close and I didn`t want the feeling to fade, I didn`t want to stop. Luckily for me, Lucifer intended to do anything but stop as I felt myself let go. Screaming out his name, I climaxed at last, the feelings rocking through my body until I felt nothing but bliss. It didn`t stop there though, he kept going as his fingers dug into my sides. I was mewling under him, the nonstop pleasure becoming unbearable as I felt myself release again, not sure where each orgasm started or ended, but in a matter of seconds I was a writhing mess.

Finally, I was completely spent, I couldn`t even get my body to move anymore. My arms fell limply to my sides and my head lolled back against the pillow, but the fallen angel above me was still far from done. Holding me up with his arms, he continued to ravage me, his moans and growls were animalistic but they still made me melt. He wasn`t even bothering to hit my g-spot anymore, instead his focus was on his own pleasure. Soon I just felt sore and my insides ached each time he breached me, a part of me wanted him to stop, but I couldn`t be that selfish. Biting back the pain, I tried to force myself to relax until he`d had his finish as well.

After a few seconds I realized his wings were shaking and with a feral snarl he climaxed as well, his wings dropping limply to his side as his face contorted in pleasure. After a moment he pulled away only to lay beside me. He was lying on his stomach and he still had an arm draped around my torso as he breathed softly. One of his wings fell over me as well and personally I enjoyed the soft warmth of his feathers against my skin.

"Lucy...?" I spoke slowly, realizing how hoarse my voice was.

"Mm?" his face was buried in the pillow and he looked genuinely exhausted.

"It feels like I`m not saying this enough." I smiled softly "But I love you."

"I know." I could see the corners of his mouth turning up.

"And...?" I hinted.

"And what?" he turned his head so he could look at me.

"And don`t you love me too?" I scoffed, giving him a pathetic look.

"What do you think?" he said rather bluntly.

"I think you should say it." I muttered and he smirked a little.

"Ella." he replied calmly and I blinked at him expectantly "I love you."

I woke up to see warm light pouring through the partly opened curtains, something I was used to seeing but still appreciated. I shifted a little in bed, stretching my legs as I felt something brush up against my back. Glancing to my side I saw Lucifer lying beside me, staring up at the ceiling, probably lost in thought. He didn`t sleep, he didn`t need too, but for me he`d stay by my side all through the night. Why? Because he knew I wanted him too. As I went through the haze which was consciousness, I also realized his arm was outstretched under my head and I was practically using it as a pillow while my back was pressed up against his side. His wings to my disappointment: were also gone.

He unlike me was lying straightly, his free hand was underneath his own head as he breathed softly. The blanket covered most of us, considering we really weren`t wearing clothes, mostly because they got torn up during the activities which ensued last night...

Still, the blanket only covered our lower halves, not that I really minded considering he`d seen me like this plenty of times. After a while I turned onto my other side so I was facing him instead, and he finally glanced down at me probably not knowing I was awake till now.

"Morning." his smile was warm as I curled up against him, not ready to get up just yet.

"Mhmm." I muttered, my voice still tired. He didn`t say anything else and neither did I, instead I just laid there and relaxed. Breathing in his familiar scent as my eyes ran over his chest, noting how his broad shoulders descended into the muscles that made up his abdomen. My eyes lingered a little over his lower stomach, following the v-shaped muscles to the edge of the blanket. I could feel his eyes on me, he knew I was staring, he knew what I was thinking and I knew he`d be more than willing to give it. Even though we`d already done it last night, he`d do it again in a heartbeat: I knew him. Before I could ask or make a move there was a sudden change in atmosphere as Gabriel suddenly zapped into the room.

"Mornin` sleeping beauties!" he greeted us enthusiastically and I tried to hide my embarrassment as Lucifer pulled the blanket over my upper half, covering me up immediately before glaring murderously at Gabriel.

"Oh wow." Gabriel snorted "Even with guests in the house? Naughty, naughty."

"Gabriel..." Lucifer warned.

"Alright, alright, I won`t pry." he raised his hands in a mock surrender "But did you at least do the vibrating finger trick? Chic's love that."

"Gabriel!" Lucifer snapped this time while I looked at the younger archangel curiously. Vibrating finger trick? What the hell?

"Get out." Lucifer ordered, sitting up a little while still struggling to make sure the covers covered up everything important "Now."

"Aw..." Gabriel pouted "and here I was thinkin` we were getting along." on that note the trickster disappeared an Lucifer fell back in bed with a sigh.

"You just had to invite him to stay..." he muttered as I giggled a little.


	7. Chapter 7

So the plot actually kicks off in this chapter XD it gets a little dark down the bottom and it might get a little more darker in the future but bare with me o-o But before I spoil anything, let`s move onto a different subject: My traffic graph! Yay so it`s an issue that everyone`s been having, and considering Fanfiction just died a while ago and went into 'maintenance' I`ve noticed that it`s now fixed :D... Anyways as always send me reviews.. please... save me from the nothing I`ve become XD

Disclaimer: I, if it is not obvious already; don`t own Supernatural.

Enjoy my darlings C:

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Lucifer C:**

Ella was once again talking to Gabriel as she finished up breakfast, but thankfully the _burning_ sensation I felt last time was no longer there. My mind was pretty relaxed actually, it knew there was nothing to worry about. From what I could hear, they were talking about celebrities, no not talking, but arguing about which is a better pop singer: Katy Perry or Taylor Swift. Honestly I had no idea who either of them were so I didn`t pay them no mind, instead I opened up the cabinets and searched for the cup I had left there.

I finally found it next to a jar of Nutella, wait didn`t Ella say we were out of that? Damn, she`s been holding out on me... It`s a bit amusing how much of a devil she could be sometimes, which I know is ironic coming from me; but still true. Closing the cabinet with a simple roll of my eyes, I turned to the small table against the kitchen wall, placing the cup down in front of her and catching both Gabriel and her attention.

"Is that the-" Gabriel began but I easily interrupted with a simple: "Yup."

"How`d you get your hands on that?" my brother asked on "Didn`t it go missing all those centuries ago?"

"Pfft, I`m the one who stole it all those centuries ago." I confessed and the look he gave me was somewhere between disbelief and awe.

"What is it?" Ella finally asked, probably feeling a little excluded.

"The frigging holy grail." Gabriel stated before I could, and her eyes widened a little.

"Holy shit." she muttered "You mean the... the actual... no way."

"Yeah, yeah, it`s a miracle." I smirked a little, snapping my fingers and causing a fair amount of water to pool inside the cup "Take a sip."

"But... why?" she looked up at me.

"Because." I answered matter-of-factly, like it was the most obvious thing in the world "I don`t wanna... lose you."

"Aw, this is adorable." Gabriel grinned, leaning forward on the table "Couldn`t you guys have met a few millennia's ago? Imagine all the drama we could`ve avoided. The Black Plague, The Crusades, World War I-"

"Wasn`t he in the cage during the war though?" Ella asked randomly.

"Yeah, but he still managed to speak to his demons, giving `em orders and getting them to manipulate the right people." Gabriel explained.

"But how`d he cause the Crusades?" she continued.

"He appeared as an 'angel' to the right people and convinced them that it was what God wanted." Gabriel shrugged.

"Alright, sheesh." I finally cut in "No one's perfect, everyone makes _mistakes_..."

"I don`t know if I`d call causing the most tragic events in history a mistake..." Ella trailed off "But anyways, this... thing." she glanced at the cup almost dreadfully "What`s it going to do?"

"Well." I replied, grateful at the change of subject "It-"

"It`ll make you immortal!" Gabriel said before I could, and I shot him a glare but he still continued "If memory serves, you won`t age but you can still die. So you`ll stay young but you can still be killed; which means don`t jump off a roof thinking you can fly."

"Well there goes my plans for the evening." she joked before glancing back at me with a more serious expression "What if I... don`t wanna live forever?"

Who doesn`t wanna live forever? "Of course you do." I insisted, folding my arms.

"But..." she bit her lower lip.

"But nothing." I continued "Look, I suppose eternity can be a little scary for a _human,_ but you won`t be alone. I`ll be with you and you`ll be with me, yeah it`s forever, but it`s forever with me." That does matter to her right? She would want to stay with me forever, wouldn`t she?

"This is so cheesy, I love it." Gabriel said, wiping away another fake tear.

"Gabriel." I turned to glare at him again "I advise you to keep from commenting, if you wanna keep your tongue that is?"

"Well since you asked so nicely." he scoffed but grew quiet.

Now my eyes were focused on Ella, waiting for her reply. She just sat there though, staring down at the cup nervously. Personally, I wouldn`t mind forcing the water down her throat, but I would prefer for her to willingly accept it. I needed her to stay by me, I couldn`t go back to the way things used to be. Before her, everything was so dull, my life was a void of love and emotion; the only thing I cared about being vengeance. Every moment of my being was determined to destroy my father's creation; to prove how flawed they were, to prove I was better.

Ever since the day I was cast out, I felt betrayed. It was like someone stabbed me in the back and I was to bleed out for the rest of my existence, the sensation was almost impossible to explain. It took time, but I turned that pain, that sadness into rage, and it was that rage that fueled me. I felt so unloved, so hated, so despised, and it was all because of those pathetic humans. I did some terrible things, I know I did; but it was all because I wanted to prove myself right, knowing that my father would surely accept me after that. I just wanted him to love me again.

He left though, stating clearly that I didn`t matter, that no one did. The love I was so desperately craving was lost, and I knew from that moment that nothing was going to get better. I was stuck as this hollow shell of an angel forever, that was until I met her, and slowly once again I felt loved. Love that I craved for so long, finally granted to me by a human of all things. And I was not going to lose that.

"Okay." she finally sighed "But if you dare leave me alone for a century..." she scoffed, before picking up the cup.

"I won`t." I promised, smiling softly as she brought it to her lips before taking a sip.

"I don`t feel any different..." she said, placing the cup back on the table.

"You`re not supposed to feel anything." I noted "Right away..."

"What`s that mean?" she was panicking a little.

"There might be some side effects." I explained a little sheepishly.

"Why didn`t you mention that earlier?!" she demanded, now standing up.

"Because you might not have taken it then."

"You think?" she scoffed "What type of side effects?"

"Headaches, visions, hallucinations and exhaustion." I listed, noting how her expression looked more panicked "But it`s all temporary, a week at tops."

"Gabriel!" she turned to him "Couldn`t you have at least warned me?!"

"Well I was going to get to it." he defended himself "But I like my tongue so..."

Before he could continue explaining himself, the front door was thrown open as Kayel walked in; panting.

"Where`ve you been?" Gabriel asked his friend who was now leaning on the wall for support.

"Walking..." he was out of breath "Crazy humans kidnapped me. Said I was their son, kept me in the house, kept on crying about how much they missed me."

"Oh that`s right." Ella smiled a little "Your vessels family must`ve thought you were... him."

"Finally got away." Kayel added before dropping.

 **Quinn**

I was sitting at a Pizza Hut, waiting on a medium cheese with pineapples as Castiel walked in, still in his uniform. He scanned the room for me before smiling in relief as he took a seat across from me.

"Hey Cas!" I sat up straighter now "How was work?"

"Good." his smile grew "We sold four pre-made pies, twenty-three juice bottles, nine slushy's, fifteen chocolate bars, twelve bags of chips, nine magazines, twenty-nine Tylenol bottles, twenty-one water bottles, seventeen-"

"Okay, okay!" I finally stopped him, feeling slightly guilty as he frowned "That`s really impressive," I added and his smile returned at the praise "You must be great at your job."

"Indeed!" he agreed "I was unaware of the difficulties that is a human job until now."

"Is the pay good?"

"I suppose." he glanced down now, as if assessing the question "Though the man down the street of our shop still makes more money than me, I`m considering taking on his occupation instead."

"Oh? What does he do?"

"He sells something called; cocaine, I think it was."

I laughed a little, picturing Cas as a drug dealer.

"Trust me Cas." I assured him "Stick with the Gas n Sip."

"Alright." he nodded as a man brought our pizza to the table, placing it down and flashing us quick smiles before disappearing behind the counter.

"So Metatron huh?" I asked.

"Yes." the angel nodded with a sigh "I was proud, a fool to listen to him. I deserve this, don`t I?"

"No Cas." I smiled reassuringly "You`re one of the most purest, innocent and good-hearted angels in this whole freaking dimension. Trust me."

"Considering all you know of this dimension." he stated matter-of-factly "I shall, as the humans say; take your word for it. How was I anyways... I mean in your dimension?"

"Well you were actually an actor named Misha." I explained.

"Misha..." he furrowed his eyebrows "That`s a rather strange name."

"I know." I smirked "Anyways, personally I really didn`t like you." he looked disappointed "But damn, most of the fan-girls loved you. If I had to rate you on popularity, it`s probably Jensen, Jared, you then Mark Sheppard, hmm it could be Jared then Jensen though, they`re pretty close in popularity."

"Who are these people you speak off..." he furrowed his eyebrows and I felt a little stupid realizing he had no idea that I was listening actors.

"Let me rephrase." I replied sheepishly "Jensen`s Dean, Jared`s Sam and Mark`s Crowley."

"Crowley is popular." he blinked at me with disbelief.

"Sort of, yeah." I shrugged.

"The people in your world must be strange..." he shook his head doubtfully "To adore a demon..."

"Yeah, they`re crazy." I played along, then offered him a slice of pizza; which he gratefully took. Stuffing his mouth immediately, struggling to chew as I laughed a little. Once he finally swallowed, he glanced at the ground shamefully.

"Slow down Cas." I prompted "It`s not going anywhere."

He smiled sheepishly, before taking a smaller more decent bite.

"I am curious to hear how your life has been." he suddenly said while chewing.

"Well..." I trailed off with a smirk.

 **Ella**

I wasn`t sure what was going on.

The last thing I remembered was lying on the couch with Kayel sitting on the floor in front of me; watching the food network or something. Gabriel and Lucifer where spending some much needed time together, and I didn`t wanna interfere. I really wanted to make their relationship work, after seeing the show I knew very well that Lucifer regretted 'killing' his brother. This was his second chance and I didn`t wanna mess it up.

Either way, I was pretty confused as I found myself in a dark plain room, at least I`m presuming it`s a room. The ground was layered with a sheet of thick fog, and there was an anonymous dull light giving the place a superficial glow. As I tried to make sense of my new surroundings, I noticed a tall dark form rising from the fog, it looked like throne of sorts; huge and regal but still plain black. My attention though; was on the form sitting across the throne. Both his hands were planted on the arm-rests and he was sitting with one leg over the other.

To my surprise he looked a lot like Nick, not completely identical, but he shared the same dark blonde hair and features. They looked as if they could be related. The man didn`t pay me no mind though, instead his eyes were locked on another figure, one I hadn`t noticed till now. Across the room from him was a tall red-head, but definitely no one I had seen before.

"New vessel?" she said to him, paying me no mind.

"Finally got the bastard to say yes." the man grunted "He was so skeptical."

"At least you got him in the end." she smirked "You`re after all; very skilled with that tongue."

"I`m aware of my talents." his grinned wickedly, his tone sending a chill up my spine "So tell me, has Lilith succeeded in her task?"

"I`d like to say no..." she sighed "But I`ve got to hand it to her, the bitch has skill too."

"Language." he warned "That is my second you are speaking of."

"Oh please, as if you actually care about her-"

"Abbadon." his voice was much darker now and the woman stepped back. Wait a second, did he say Abbadon?! Oh fudge.

"Sorry..." she said between clenched teeth, clearly not sorry.

"Just get on with it." he leaned back in his throne.

She gave him a challenging smile before gesturing with her hand as a new man appeared in the room with a woman behind him.

"Well done Lilith." the Nick look-alike said lazily as the new girl bowed her head before disappearing as well "You can leave too Abbadon."

"Of course." the redhead nodded, before also zapping away.

The new man looked older, his hair was grayish, almost white and thin. His skin was wrinkled and his eyes held a certain tiredness to them. He also seemed to be speaking, not aloud, but whispering to himself, praying? The man on the throne smirked rather viciously at that.

"I`ll take it you know; who I am?" he asked.

"The devil..." the older man muttered gravely before continuing his whispery prayer.

Wait, Devil? That`s Lucifer? What`s he doing here? Why`s Abbadon and Lilith here? What`s going on?!

"What gave it away?" Lucifer chuckled lightly before leaning back more comfortably in his throne "So here`s how the game works; you`re going to spend five minutes in here with _me._ When that time is up you`re free to go, but I assure you; you won`t last two. There is one other way you can stop me, take back your faith."

"Stop you...? From what?" the older man furrowed his eyebrows, his prayer going quiet for a minute.

"This." Lucifer replied lazily; waving a finger as the man was suddenly consumed by a ferocious white flame. I couldn`t bare to watch as the man screamed at the literally _burning_ agony that was being inflicted on him, so instead my gaze went to Lucifer, who to my horror was grinning happily at the sight. I couldn`t just stand there, I couldn`t just let him the torture the poor man. Confidently, I stormed towards him; his gaze didn`t falter.

"What the hell are you doing?!" I demanded but he ignored me completely.

"Lucifer, I`m talking to you!" I insisted again, this time attempting to grab his arm so he`d have to look at me. Before my fingers could touch the fabric over his arms, they went through. Literally went through him. I felt like a ghost as a sudden dread consumed me; they weren`t ignoring me, they simply couldn`t see me. So then this must be a dream? There was no way this could be real...

"AGH PLEA-PLEASE!" my attention was brought back to the burning man.

"Go on." Lucifer prompted "Say it."

"TH-THERE IS N-NO GOD!" the man cried out and suddenly the flames died as he fell to the floor with a gasp, his skin looked untouched but the look in his eyes was terrified beyond belief.

"Two minutes and fourteen seconds, new record." Lucifer smirked before his glance wandered upwards "See dad; you can`t really depend on these beings, their faith and loyalty falters so easily. I broke one of your most faithful prophets, and it didn`t even take long. I was right, wasn`t I?"

There was no response to his question, the only sound in the room being the older man's ragged breathing. After another minute Lucifer scowled, his eyes returning to the man with a triumphant sigh.

"Let`s try this again?" Lucifer smirked and the man pleadingly gazed at him, the desperate look in his eyes was making my heart ache. I wanted to help him, but what could I do? This had to be a dream, he couldn`t be real, none of this is real! Right? As if on cue the area began to falter until I found myself waking up on the couch, Kayel still sitting in front of me with his eyes glued to the TV.

I didn`t bother sitting up, instead I laid there and tried to figure out what just happened. The dream was as vivid as humanly possible, and frankly it scared me. I knew the devil was responsible for some pretty terrible things, but to see him do that to a person; even in a dream, was simply unbearable. I felt scarred, and a part of me was grateful Lucifer wasn`t here right now because I was pretty sure I wouldn`t have been able to look at him without shaking.

Quietly my mind wandered back to what he had said earlier, side effects of drinking from the cup. Perhaps one of those caused the dream? Okay let`s see, what did he say: hallucinations; no I wasn`t conscious so I couldn`t have been hallucinating, headaches; my head feels fine, exhaustion; well I feel pretty well rested and... _visions;_ oh crap _._


	8. Chapter 8

I have never genuinely and completely enjoyed writing a chapter this much in a while now. Writing this gave me pleasure... XD Ahem, anyways, don`t know if you`ll enjoy it as much as I did writing it, but damn the Quinn part in this... you`ll see what I mean.

Disclaimer: I don`t own Supernatural... but I can still dream...

Enjoy my darlings C:

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Ella**

Questions were buzzing around in my head, and at the moment there was only one person I could confide in: Kayel. And that was mostly just because he was the only here at the moment. Maybe the angel could help me make sense of what I saw? It wouldn`t hurt to try...

"Hey Kayel?" I asked wearily and the angel glanced at me a little impatiently, probably wanting to focus on the TV instead.

"Did Lucifer have different vessels before his current one?" I asked rather bluntly and the angel furrowed his eyebrows before nervously replying: "Why do you ask?"

"Curiosity?" I answered and it was sort of true "So; does he?"

"Yes, a few." the angel responded.

"Were any of them... like his current one?" I bit down on my lower lip nervously after saying that.

"Yes actually." he looked at me suspiciously, as if I was holding out on some life-risking secret "The only reason his current vessel managed to hold him longer than most people was because it`s a descendant of one of his true vessels."

One of his true vessels? Meaning he had one before Sam? And if that man I saw in my _dream_ was related to Nick; that would explain the similarity. Still, most people don`t look exactly alike, but I guess it`s possible. People used to say I looked exactly like my mother, well that was before she... never mind. Point is; what exactly did I have a vision of?

"Is everything alright?" Kayel suddenly asked and I straightened up my posture.

"Err.. yeah." I muttered before managing a reassuring smile "So what are you watching?"

"This charming British man who is slaying the musical dreams of worldwide humans." he spoke bluntly.

"X Factor?" I scoffed and he nodded.

"Hmm, let`s watch something more cheerful?" I asked, because honestly I just wanted a nice comedic distraction right about now.

"Like what?" the angel blinked at me.

"Oh; I know!" I suddenly grabbed the remote, pulling out the 'Frozen' disc I had forced Lucifer to buy me, from the drawer under the TV shelf.

"You`re going to love this!" I smirked almost maliciously and Kayel gulped.

 **Quinn**

I had rented a motel room not too far from where Cas worked, I was even considering let him bunk over so he wouldn`t have to sleep in that supply closet, poor guy. He deserved better and I intended to do what I could for him. But at the moment, I was lying on one of the beds in nothing but a long T-shirt and underwear. In front of me the TV was playing some nature documentary; which I was more than willing to watch.

Noting how late it was getting, I decided to turn the TV off and hit the sheets, but just as the screen went black; a voice broke the silence.

"Darn, they were just getting to the mating bit."

I froze instantly before turning to my side to see Crowley standing there in his usual long coat. A series of options ran through my head, most of them involving pleading and running because all my knives were in the car. That was probably so stupid of me, but with Cas around and no demons encounters for a while; I felt pretty safe. So much for that now though.

"Crowley..." I warned as he took three easy strides towards me, glancing down at me with amused eyes "I thought Lucifer made it very, _very_ clear that if you try and use me to get Ella-"

"I`m hurt." he placed both his hands over his chest and faked a pained expression "Do you really think I`ve no better reason to visit you?"

"Yeah, pretty much." I replied rather bluntly, slowly sitting up straighter and hating myself for wearing no pants. My legs were practically on display, and I couldn`t hide my embarrassment.

"What do you want?" I finally sighed, pulling my shirt down to cover up as much thigh as possible.

"Well now that I`m actually looking at you, I want something else." he smirked knowingly and I almost cringed "But for the sake of business; I`m here to make a deal."

"A deal? You?" I rolled my eyes "As if I didn`t see that coming."

"Drop the sarcasm love, it`s impolite." he waved his hand and a chair suddenly appeared behind him, as he curtly took a seat "Here`s the thing, I`ve just recently learned about Kevins faith. So you can see why I`m a little jumpy. To put it simply: you`ve seen what`s going to happen, you know what the future holds. At least give me a little heads up for what to expect, or at least let me know I`ll get through it. I need a little reassurance?"

"And what's in it for me?" I cocked an eyebrow.

"I`ll keep my demons off that lovely little ass of yours." he smirked as I rolled my eyes.

That wasn`t a bad deal, I could just tell Crowley he`d get through it and I wouldn`t have to worry about demons ever again. Well I couldn`t be that blunt though, and I can`t give him any details. A simple: 'be yourself, be clever and it`ll work out' would suffice.

"Deal." I muttered, a lifetime without demons was worth it.

"Lovely!" he grinned, before getting off his chair and stepping a little closer "Let`s seal the deal then shall we?"

"Wait... what?" my eyes widened a little, oh hell no.

"You know how it works." he leaned in close as I backed up on the bed until I was on the other end "A simple kiss and we`ve got a deal. That`s the only way I won`t be able to break it." He had a point, I had to be sure he`d keep his word and this was really the only way.

"I freaking hate you..." I grumbled, before crawling back to his end of the bed and slipping onto my feet. He just stood there smugly, his hands clasped around his back as he waited for me to make the move. My insides felt all tense and my mind was mentally slapping itself for getting into this, but here I was. Okay I just need to do it really quickly, a simple peck, you don`t even have to kiss him properly; just give him a light brush and pull away. It won`t even take a second!

A little confident now, I attempted to lightly and quickly kiss him, but as soon as my lips touched his; his hands came up and tangled into my hair pulling me in and forcing my lips open. Instinctively, I bit down on his tongue, forcing him to pull away with a surprised look. While I gasped for air, he brought his hand to his mouth before looking at me murderously.

"You`re so feisty I love it." he chuckled.

"Go to hell Crowley..." I muttered, glaring at him.

"Of course I will." he rolled his eyes "I own the place after all. Anyways, I was hoping to get a picture but someone was rushed. Either way, a deal is a deal, so by all means love; fill me in and you won`t have to worry about demons."

 **Lucifer C:**

Me and Gabriel had never really _talked_ since my fall, but I knew for the fact that he was one of those angels who grieved for me, who actually cared. But before the fall we were as close as brothers could possibly get, we`d do everything together. He would often come to me for advice, for opinions, for help, for everything. He`d always be there for me too, watching my back and agreeing with every decision I`ve ever made: well all except for one, rejecting the humans. It was there that we clashed, he didn`t argue or yell at me as much as Michael, but he was certainly sad during the falling out. Do I regret those decisions? Maybe.

"Remember that fishing bet you and Michael had?" Gabriel suddenly asked; we were somewhere in Kansas, Gabriel had insisted that the liquor here was worth trying. As obvious as it sounds: most angels don't drink, but we can usually pick up on the taste, so it was okay if we wanted too. It`s not like we could get drunk or anything.

"Which one?" I scoffed, still not believing that I was actually here with my baby brother.

"That giant shark one?" Gabriel hinted.

"Megalodon?" I suggested.

"Yeah, that one. You were so sure you could catch a bigger one, and then you had to get me and Ralph involved."

"Oh right." I remembered "Didn`t Michael get temporarily eaten?"

"He was so against us going." Gabriel added and I smirked at the memory "But then you used his pride against him and he gave in. You were always great at manipulating people."

"God given gift." I scoffed and Gabriels eyes lit up in amusement.

"Speaking of dad..." I tensed up as Gabriel said that and he noticed because his tone became more nervous "Well now that your... better. Do you think he might come back?" It was no secret that my father left because of me, but that never actually crossed my thoughts before. Would dad ever actually return?

"I don`t know." I shrugged, deciding I really didn`t wanna dwell on this subject. It was touchy, and it was difficult to get through it without wanting to burn down some random orphanage, which in my case could easily become possible.

"Alright." Gabriel concluded before passing me his signature smile "Let`s see how many shots it takes to get an archangel drunk?" He gestured at the bars door and with an amused sigh I walked in after him, finding a nice small table in the corner were we both sat down.

"Funny isn`t it?" I scoffed and he raised an eyebrow "How these humans are so oblivious to beings like us in their midst."

"Well you can tell `em I`m an archangel and you`re the devil." Gabriel suggested "But I don`t think they`ll give you any drinks after."

"We can always add some convincing dazzle?" I smirked, waving my fingers and causing a glass across the room to blow up. The man who was sitting in front of it yelled out before grumbling about how 'this day couldn`t get any worse'.

"Damn, that was cruel." Gabriel chuckled "I see why you`re called the devil."

"Yeah I`m the worst." I smirked before glancing at the blonde waitress who sashayed over with an almost devious grin. Gabriel matched her grin, folding his arms over the table and leaning towards her with playful eyes. Typical.

"What can I get you, darling?" she asked me directly and Gabriel pouted a little.

"Err... um..." what exactly where we here for again?

"Two shots of liquor." Gabriel intervened to my relief and the waitress almost frowned at him before shrugging and walking away.

"I`m pretty sure it`s impossible for us to get drunk." I suddenly pointed out and Gabriels lips curled up in a smile.

"That`s where you`re wrong brother!" his expression seemed proud "It`s a lot harder for us, but if we drink enough, I assure you we`ll get very drunk. Don`t you ever drink?"

"Well I have." When was the last time I had a drink? "But I usually stop after the thirty first cup."

"It starts to kick in after forty." Gabriel assured me and suddenly the waitress walked back in, sliding two cups onto the table in front of us before giving me another one of those devious smiles. No, I`m not stupid, I know what that smile means, and frankly I`m not interested. In different circumstances, probably a year or two ago, I`d be more than willing to play her game, but this wasn`t then, it was now; and I`m not interested. I tried to get that message across with my bored expression but she didn`t seem to notice it.

"Let me know if you need anything else, _darling._ " she said, her eyes locking with my own as her fingers lingered over my shoulder while she walked away. Did I just shudder...?

"Smooth." Gabriel teased, probably noticing how uncomfortable I looked "That human really did a number on you, since when are you a one-woman type of man?

"You make that sound like a bad thing." I muttered, taking a sip of the bitter liquid, noting how it burned a little as it went down my throat. While I took my time, Gabriel chugged his whole glass down before gesturing at the waiter to return. Feeling a little rushed now, I shoved down the last bit of the liquor before placing the glass on my table.

"Keep 'em coming sweetheart." Gabriel said as she picked up our glasses, rolling her eyes at him before shooting me another smile. Darn, she`s persistent.

"So what is it about her exactly?" Gabriel continued "That makes you all goodie-goodie?"

"I think you`re reading into this too much." I glanced down at my glass "I assure you, I`m as devilish as ever."

"Pfft yeah right." he rolled his eyes "You live in a house. You live with a human girl. The countries completely untouched, and you`re now sitting here and having drinks with me. I wouldn`t describe as that monstrously devilish."

"I see your point." I downed the rest of my glass just as the waitress came to refill it. For the first time since we walked in, I actually bothered to give her a proper once over. She was dressed in a too tight tank top with extremely low denim shorts, and a tiny white apron hung over her waist. Her hair was a dirty blonde and it fell over her shoulders in a natural way, bringing out a pair of pretty dark eyes that seemed perfect alongside all her other curvy features.

Wait a second... what the hell am I doing? Just focus on Gabriel, don`t even look at her. If I hadn`t met Ella, I probably would`ve acted very differently. Something along the lines of toying with her all charming-like, zapping her away for some fun, breaking her until she knows her place, pleasing myself, tossing her aside or more commonly: handing her down to Alistair. Hmm, I was pretty sadistic... But luckily for her, that`s not how I was going to do things anymore.

"So why Ella?" Gabriel asked again, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Because Gabe." I knew my answer already "She`s the only human that ever tried to fix me. Most of them cast me aside or run away screaming, but she actually bothered to make me better. She cares."

"Aw." he cooed "That`s adorable,"

"Gabriel..." I warned, glancing down at the table feeling a little embarrassed.

"I`m surprised it didn`t work the other way around though." he pointed out, bringing his glass to his mouth.

"What do you mean?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I mean." he locked his gaze with me, his usual smile playing on his face "Instead of her fixing you, you could`ve corrupted her. Just saying there was probably a chance of her going dark instead of you going light?"

"Well, she did have some heavenly-weapon help." I managed to crack a smile before the waitress returned once more to fill up our drinks.

 _ **Many drinks later...**_

"Wait... so you turned Sam into a car?" I blinked at him with a hint of disbelief. Gabriel was currently recounting the story of how he trapped the Winchesters in TV land.

"You bet!" Gabriel smirked wildly "Before I let them out, Dean was all like; 'Turn him back' and I was like 'Satan`s going to ride his ass anyways.'"

"I probably would have." I chuckled.

The waitress once again returned, but this time she was empty-handed.

"Sorry guys." she paused in front of us "Boss thinks you`ve had enough."

I was considering a hundred ways I could _convince_ her boss otherwise, most of them involving hell fire, chains and knives.

"As I said sweetheart." Gabriel smiled at her, pulling out a large wad of cash and handing it to her "Keep `em coming."

She looked uncertain at first, but after looking over the money she gave him a knowing smile.

 _ **Many, many drinks later...**_

"So what did you and Michael do in all your time together in the cage?" Gabriel asked, holding his head up with his hand, which he had propped on the table.

"Oh the usual; talked about our feelings, watched overrated movies and knitted one another sweaters."

"Really?" he blinked at me.

"No." I answered obviously "We mostly just lashed at each other, even fought a little before he put up a wall to separate us on all levels."

 _ **Many, many, many drinks later...**_

"Hey Gabe?" I asked calmly.

"Mhm?" he slumped back in his chair. This was probably around our thirty ninth drink.

"Do you think maybe it`s not a good idea for two super powerful archangels to get drunk?" I murmured and Gabriel chuckled.

"It`s an absolutely terrible idea." he agreed.

The waitress was once again at our table side, "refill?" she offered.

"Definitely." I grunted, holding up my glass as she filled it up before moving onto Gabriel.

 _ **Enough drinks 'to get an archangel drunk' later...**_

"Who`s idea was this again...?" I swallowed down the last bit of my drink before slouching down on the table, noticing how the light bulbs suddenly blew out "oops." I muttered and Gabriel chuckled as the other people in the bar got pretty confused and surprised. My mind felt hazy and my vision seemed blurry.

"Sorry about the lights guys." the waitress was back, her hands on her hips as she looked at them in confusion "Don`t know what happened to them, but the boss is getting someone to check. So, anything else you need?"

"Don`t worry about the lights." I smirked at her, leaning against the table "I kind of made `em blew up."

"Right..." she rolled her eyes but didn`t say anything else.

"Yeah, me and him are archangels." I gestured at my brother "Well actually I`m a fallen archangel: the devil to be specific."

"Yup, you`re totally not drunk." she replied sarcastically and instead of walking away she leaned in closer, propping her hands against the table and stretching her tanned legs out behind herself. "I can see that though." she grinned at me "Maybe we could catch up later? Won`t you show me the devil in you?"

I matched the fiery glint in her eyes, my smirk just as menacing, if not more, then hers.

"Oh, you have no idea." I replied and before I could say more; Gabriel grabbed me around the arm pulling us both out of our seats.

"Well it was pleasure meeting you sweetheart." he said to her rather quickly before swinging me towards the door "But we`ve got to go."

"Gabe what`re you doing?!" I grumbled as we exited.

"Saving your relationship." he muttered with a small smirk.


	9. Chapter 9

o-o Okay so thing is... I wrote half this chapter a day or two ago so it was pretty good by my standards, but the second half was difficult because I had a somewhat writers block. Couldn`t think of anything, and my inspiration was non-existent. Regardless, I forced myself to finish the second half and so it may not be that good in quality o-o and I sincerely apologize for that, but promise I`ll make up for it on the next chapter. Which might take a while because that somewhat writers block still plagues me T-T

Disclaimer: I don`t own Supernatural... please pray for me.

Enjoy... my darlings? C:

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Ella**

Kayel and I weren`t even halfway through the movie when I fell asleep again, Lucifer wasn`t kidding about that exhaustion side effect. It was becoming a struggle to keep my eyes open and next thing I know I`m in a completely dark room, this one wasn`t the same as the one I saw before; it was much smaller and I could actually see black bricked walls and a plain concrete floor.

There was a single wooden chair in the room, and at the moment it was occupied by a rather young looking man, by the looks of him; he was probably in his late teens. His hands were tied down to the chairs armrests, and his skin was laced in sweat; he looked tired and scared.

"I`ve got to admit it." a new voice suddenly spoke and I froze as the Nick look alike from my last vision was circling the chair, rinsing a silvery knife with a simple cloth "Most prophets I bring in don`t last an hour, and we`ve been going at this all night. Why don`t you do yourself a favour? Say what I want you to say and I`ll put an end to your suffering." to emphasis his point, Lucifer dragged the blade down the man's chest; tearing the fabric of his shirt and drawing blood. The man clenched his teeth and released a pained groan but said no more as Lucifer pulled the blade away with a disapproving scowl.

"You renaissance folks are always the difficult ones." Lucifer rolled his eyes, before trailing another deep cut down the man's chest "But by all means; take your sweet time, I`ve got all of eternity to do this to you."

The man let out a whimper of sorts, his body was trembling but he glared down at the ground with determined eyes. Now that`s what I call devotion. I wasn`t really sure who he was, but Lucifer did say something about a prophet, so I attempted to connect the dots. Last time I saw him burn that old man; he did mention him being a prophet at some point! And just now he said renaissance; the time era? Okay so let`s see; I`m probably seeing the past, and Lucifer`s torturing prophets? Not exactly what I`d call a relationship builder but... why?

"Hmm, I`m a little curious now." Lucifer ran his hand through his hair before smirking down at his victim "What would happen if I break every single bone in your body; one at a time? What would kill you first? The pain or..." the man's eyes widened but he didn`t say anything, and in response; Lucifer snapped his fingers. There was a sick crunching sound coming from the man's feet and the way he screamed... I couldn`t watch this, I need to wake up: now! To my disgust and horror, his feet were angled in an unnatural way now and the look on his face was indescribable.

"Let`s keep going?" Lucifer scoffed, and with another snap the man's knees buckled until he was crying out in agony.

"And next-"

"STOP!" the man cried out before Lucifer could continue, and the devil grinned triumphantly "Th-there is... no god."

"See, that wasn`t so hard." Lucifer mocked as the man looked like he was about to cry "Alistair, he`s all yours." suddenly another demon popped up into the room and with a malicious grin he nodded at Lucifer before turning his excited eyes to the man. Before the demon could take the man away, Lucifer glanced upwards once more and said matter-of-factly: "Once again I`m proving your prophets unfaithful. How many more until you admit I was right and you were wrong, _father_?"

A part of me was aching while another part of me was screaming. I wanted to get out of here, but I also didn`t; because there was no way in hell I could deal with the current Lucifer right now. To know he did things like this, to know he took joy in them; yes he`s the devil, and yes I`ve always known he`s done some pretty terrible things. But now that I`m actually seeing them face to face, a part of me is terrified and a part of me is hurt.

 **Lucifer C:**

Gabriel and I had waited out our drunken haze somewhere in the alps, but now that we were thinking much more clearer we decided to head back to the house. I felt guilty beyond belief, to think I was even looking at another woman. The very thought disgusted me now. Gabriel had insisted I wasn`t thinking straight and there was no reason to blame myself, besides nothing had actually happened. But still, I was angry at myself, I should have more self control then this; I _need_ more self control then this.

As soon as me and Gabriel zapped into the house, the younger archangel was immediately attacked by Kayel; who hugged him around his hips and with childish eyes asked: "Do you wanna build a snowman?!"

"Oh please no..." Gabriel groaned "Frozen strikes again." As he struggled to undo Kayels arms, I turned my attention to see Ella lying on the couch with both her arms cradled under her head; she looked kind of adorable... That waitress is nothing compared to her, no one is; and I need to burn that into my mind.

"How long has she been asleep?" I asked Kayel as Gabriel finally managed to pull him away.

"Almost all day." the angel replied, finally getting a hold of himself "She woke up for a bit though but then went back to sleep."

"Probably a side effect from the cup." Gabriel pointed out.

"I know." I muttered, walking over and gently picking her up, being extra careful not to wake her "I`ll take her upstairs."

"Awh, that`s so cute!" Gabriel cooed and I gave him a warning glare.

Once I was sure she was comfortable, I began to turn back towards the door, deciding it`d be best to go and have a 'talk' with Gabriel, but before I could Ella suddenly shot out of bed with a gasp. Instincts got the best of me, and in a matter of seconds I was by her side.

"What`s wrong?!" I probably sounded more panicked then her.

The look she gave me...

Her eyes were clouded in complete fear, and her voice hitched in her throat as she shuddered. I knew what fear was, I had seen it a billion times; sometimes I was the one who inflicted it. And the expression on her face; that was beyond fear.

"Are you okay?" I asked, reaching out but stopping immediately as she cringed. Slowly I pulled my hand away and she seemed to calm down a little, her breathing slowly became more steady and the look in her eyes became more calm.

"Sorry..." she said slowly "Just had a really bad nightmare..."

"I noticed." I scoffed, once again attempting to touch her, and to my relief she didn`t flinch. Coyly I took a seat on the bed beside her, cupping her cheek with my hand; I could literally hear her heart beat quicken.

"What happened exactly?" I asked; referring to the dream.

"Nothing." she said a little too quickly, pulling her face away...

"Are you sur-"

"Let`s talk about something else!" she cut in rudely before adding with a politer tone "Please?"

"Like what?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Err... oh I know! What did you and Gabe do while you were gone?"

I looked away nervously, what exactly am I supposed to say?

"We discussed creation and all the distinguished factors involved." I replied quickly, not even knowing what that meant myself.

"Okay..." she shrugged and managed a small smile "I`m a little hungry so-"

"I`ll make you something!" I suggested before she could speak, noting how her eyes widened a little at that idea. A part of me still felt extremely guilty for the way I was thinking in that bar, this would be a great way to try and make it up to her? Not that I intend on telling her about it.

"I don`t know if that`s a good idea..." she muttered but before she could continue arguing, I snapped my fingers and we were in the kitchen; her seated on the small table.

"Don`t worry, I`ve got this." I insisted before glancing at the stove in front of me. Not exactly sure how to start, I picked up a single pot; or at least I think that`s what it`s called, and placed it over the stove. Next I had to figure out what the hell to cook. In a few swift movements I went through the cupboards, finally pulling out a box of pasta; seems easy enough.

"What`re you up to?" Gabriel suddenly walked in.

"Apparently; Lucifer`s cooking..." Ella answered for me, giving him a sly grin as his eyes widened a little.

"May god help you Ella..." he scoffed.

"Gabriel..." I warned, glaring at him from the corner of my eyes "I assure you I`m very capable of cooking. Besides, it`s not like you know any better."

"Well." he shrugged "Guess that`s true, but that`s cuz I accept the simple fact that; archangels can`t cook. Eating on the other hand; I`m great at, so by all means; carry on." he took a seat across from Ella, both of them exchanging concerned looks before turning back to me. How dare they question my capability? I am after all centuries older than either of them, and I`ve taken the time to master the skills of the universe! After reading over the instructions on the back of the pasta-pack, I emptied it into the pot before filling it up with materialized water.

Now with a triumphant grin, I turned back to them and announced: "It`ll be ready in about ten-fifteen minutes."

"Personally, I think it`ll cook faster if you turn on the stove." Ella scoffed. Well... I suppose she has a point.

"Want some help?" Gabriel asked, his voice coated with amusement.

"Nope!" I snapped "I`ve got this."

With a snap of my fingers the pot was boiling, and I managed a slight sigh. Okay, see Lucifer; you`ve got this. Who says Satan can`t cook? I easily pulled another pan onto the stove, this time making sure to turn it on before materializing a bunch of assorted vegetables onto it.

"You should add some seasoning!" Gabriel suggested.

"Enough, I can handle this." I insisted, even though I took his advice and rummaged the shelves for different seasonings.

"Oh and make sure you keep stirring the vegetables; don`t let them cook on one side too much." the younger archangel added.

"I know..." I muttered.

"And you should lower the heat; you don`t want to burn them." he added.

"I know." the edge was clearly showing in my voice.

"And make sure you pay attention to the pasta too."

"Gabriel." I glared daggers at him "You`re beginning _to upset_ me."

"Oh no." he faked a scared expression "Are you going to spank me?"

Ella giggled at that, and I couldn`t help but feel a little light hearted hearing it.

"I was thinking more along the lines of-"

"Fire..." Elsa suddenly interrupted, her voice surprisingly calm as she gestured at the vegetables which were now burning in flames. I could see Gabriel smirk smugly and with a disappointed and frustrated sigh, I flicked my hands and the fire died down immediately. To my expectations the vegetables were beyond edible. Grumbling to myself, I turned away from the stove.

"Isn`t there a pizza place down the street?" I muttered.

"Yup." Ella smirked a little and I saw something in her eyes I hadn`t noticed before. Ever since her awakening; she seemed on edge, as if there was something terribly wrong but now I was seeing it fade, and instead replaced with relief. Whatever I did, it must`ve been right because she seemed way calmer now. The question still remains though; what was she on edge about in the first place?

 **Quinn**

Castiel had called me this morning, saying something about how he was captured by other angels and had retrieved his grace. Wait, correction; not his grace, but grace still. He mentioned something about getting caught up investigating a certain angel murder, that he let his guard down. After spending an hour lecturing him about how stupid it was, I was more than ready to call it a day. But nope, next thing I know I had another phone call.

To my surprise, it was from the Winchesters, and by Winchesters I mean just Dean. He told me about what happened to Kevin, and after I gave him my condolences he asked me a certain question: 'You knew, didn`t you?'

What made it so terrible, was that I did know what was going to happen to Kevin. I knew he was going to die, and what did I do? Nothing. Absolutely nothing. I let him die, I didn`t even warn the poor guy, and Dean knew that. No matter how many times I tell myself I didn`t have a choice, that it wasn`t my place, or that it was for the good of the plot; it doesn`t make me feel better. I feel like I murdered him myself, and in a sense I did, didn`t I? I could`ve saved him, but instead I chose to let him die.

What type of person does that make me?

So as you can tell; it`s been one hell of a day.

Now I was sitting in my motel room, and I`ve made a decision, I don`t care what type of shit it might mess up, but I am _getting involved._ There is no way I`m going to sit out and let these people die, not if I can do something about it. And I was going to start doing that now. Despite how angry I expected Dean to be, he just shrugged it off saying it was his fault and not mine. Luckily for me, I still had a chance for redemption.

"Are you coming?" Castiel suddenly popped into t he room, which was no surprise since I had left the door open just for him.

"Yeah, let`s go." I adjusted my knives into my belt before managing a smile "You know the plan right?"

"Yes." he nodded "We meet up with Dean and help him find Gadreel so we can then in turn remove him from Sam."


	10. Chapter 10

Hi, hello, hey there, what`s up? Well as you know I haven`t updated in a while, so sorry; writers block... and school also started so I was a little bit busy anyways. Now that I`m settled I finished up this chapter as you can tell.

Warnings, there`s going to be spoilers for season nine in this chapter, so if you haven`t season nine then... I can`t help you :P there really is no way to avoid them. To those of you who have seen season nine, then think of episode ten in season nine :D the one where Cas, Crowley and Dean go on that trip to catch Gadreel? Yeah? Well that`s what Quinns part is based on, so it`ll make sense when you get there.

Disclaimer: I don`t own Supernatural or its characters; but I sure as hell mess with them :D

Enjoy my darlings C:

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Ella**

After repeatedly seeing the one you love murder and torment innocent people; that can drive even the most optimistic people insane. It was one thing knowing that he used to do things like that, but actually seeing them first-hand, that leaves a scar. I couldn`t even look at Lucifer without panicking inside. I know he`d never hurt me, and I knew that he wouldn`t hurt anyone anymore without a good reason, but no matter how many times I told myself that; I was still so... nervous? No, more like scared. I couldn`t tell him that, I didn`t want him to feel bad for something that really isn`t his fault... Well okay maybe it is his fault, but he made his amends and I don`t wanna ruin that.

"Hey!"

Speak of the devil...

Lucifer suddenly zapped into the room, his usual menacing smile on his face as he crouched down beside me; I was currently lying on the bed. I couldn`t help but shudder, quickly covering it up with a faked smile. My insides were once again panicking and I couldn`t help but tense up in his presence; regardless I tried not to let it show.

"You`ve been sleeping all day." he noted.

"Guess it`s that exhaustion side effect." I muttered, attempting to sit up, but he pushed me back down.

"It`s alright, relax." he insisted, running a cold hand through my hair. It felt nice.

"These side effects..." I glanced up at him "Do they ever go away?"

"In time they will." he confirmed before adding "You said side effects... as in more than one? Is everything alright?"

He sounded so concerned and the look in his eyes was so genuine, I couldn`t believe that this was the same person in my visions. Alright, calm down Ella, the fact that he cares is proof enough that those two may have once been the same, but now they are two very, very different people. The devil I`ve come to love; he wouldn`t do that, not anymore. Would he?

"Everything`s... fine." I managed a smile.

"Really?" he raised an eyebrow, his eyes slightly suspicious.

"Yes. Really." I insisted, rolling my eyes.

He was suddenly on top of me, his hands pinning my arms down to my sides and his lips curling up in an amused smile. His cold eyes locked with my own; I could see the doubt in them.

"You`re lying." he purred more than spoke.

"N-no!" I stuttered, feeling a little stupid for showing hesitance.

"Think about what you`re doing." he scoffed "You`re attempting to lie; _to the_ so-called _devil_. Do you see the problem with that?"

"I see your point." I sighed before attempting to push him off "But you`re after all a lousy excuse for a devil."

"Well forgive me for not taking Satanic-Lordship 101."

"Just get off." I rolled my eyes, once again attempting to shove him off.

"After you tell the truth?" he grinned a little as I continued to struggle.

"I have this thing called free will." I stated "So, nah."

"You keep telling yourself that." he mused, examining his fingernails nonchalantly while he held me down with only one hand "I`ve only got all of eternity to wait."

"Sure, you just keep waiting, excuse me while I go back to sleep." I couldn`t help but look smug as I said that, turning my face a little and nuzzling back into the pillow. Before I could make good on my statement, he lowered his head into the crook of my neck, his tongue coming out to tease the sensitive skin. I inhaled sharply, involuntarily arching my hips against his.

"You forget; I can always make you tell me." he chuckled as I shuddered at his tone; calm and cool as always. Still, I turned my head away not willing to tell him the truth, and with a challenged smirk he continued. He knew my soft spots, my weaknesses; after being with me for so long, he knew how to make me react. And in a matter of seconds I was a mewling mess under him. But no; no matter how forcefully he`d kiss me or how skilful his tongue was against my skin; I wasn`t telling him. And to my relief (because I doubt I`d be able to hold up much longer) he stopped.

With a sigh, he laid on his side beside me, my arms finally free of his restraining hands. I considered sitting up but instead I turned on my side too so I could glance at him; he looked... hurt?

"I thought the whole point of having someone to _love._ " he muttered "Was so that you`d have someone to trust."

"Look, Lucy I-"

"Don`t bother." he sat up, swinging his legs over the bedside as if to get up "You don`t trust me, so what`s the point?"

I couldn`t even process the guilt that was beginning to cloud my mind. It`s not his fault; I shouldn`t be treating him so unfairly, he deserved better.

"Wait." I said a little too quickly, grabbing his sleeve to stop him.

"What?" he raised an eyebrow, glancing at me almost pathetically.

"I`m sorry..." I offered "It`s just that...the thing is lately..." what exactly am I supposed to say? I`ve been having hellish visions of you torturing and murdering people? Oh and because of that I`m currently feeling a little disturbed and terrified when around you? How would he feel if I told him something like that?

"Lately...?" he pushed, his eyes now had a curious-concerned glint to them.

"Okay." I locked my eyes on the mattress; avoiding his gaze as I gave in "I`ve been having visions."

"That`s to be expected." he said matter-of-fatly, his head tilting a little.

"About you..." I added and he seemed to tense up.

"Well that`s not at all stalker-like." he scoffed, but I could see he was forcing the humor; he seemed just as nervous as I was about the subject now "So what exactly... have you seen me do?"

I didn`t even know how to answer, my hand instinctively coming up over my mouth as fear briefly flashed over my eyes.

"Oh." he sighed and I knew he understood.

"So is that it?" his expression seemed hurt but his voice was mocking "You`ve seen what I am, what I can do... the monster that I can be. Aren`t you scared? Of course you are. I`ve noticed that little fearful look in your eye these past few days; you`re terrified, aren`t you? Don`t you wanna run? You should..."

"No!" I cut in "I just-"

"Forget it." he raised a hand for silence before continuing "This was to be expected, you really had no idea what you were getting into until now. Didn`t I tell you there was a reason they called me the devil?"

"I don`t care." I insisted "I`m sorry..."

"Why are you sorry?" his eyes locked with my own "You didn`t do anything wrong."

"But I just.. I mean." it was getting difficult to speak "Look; I don`t care about what you _did_. You had your reasons, and yeah sure that was really no excuse for your actions; but it`s in the past so it doesn`t matter. All I care about is the person you are now." he opened his mouth to speak but I continued before he could "And I know you`re trying to keep yourself calm, but I can see the hurt in your eyes and I never meant to do that. The whole reason I was keeping it from you was because I didn`t want you to feel this way; truth be told I don`t care about all that. Yeah sometimes I freak out a little, but I am only human... and in the end nothing`s going to change because; I love you."

"Do you ever think... that maybe you shouldn`t?"

I blinked at him before managing a response.

"That`s not how love works." I muttered "You don`t really get a choice in the matter of the heart."

"But if you could?"

"I`d choose you."

"That`s so cheesy." he suddenly chuckled, managing a sincere looking smile as I blinked at him.

"Shut up." I grumbled, sitting up on my knees so I could pull him into a kiss; words could only convey so much after all.

 **Quinn**

I was currently standing in a rather dark room alongside Dean, Castiel and Crowley; who looked more than pleased to be here. After we met up to begin our hunt for Gadreel; who had been possessing Sam, I expected Crowley to tease me about the little kiss we shared but to my relief he had said nothing. I had remembered most of what would happen from the show; including how Gadreel would pose as Ezekiel to possess Sam, and how he would murder... Kevin. To think I could have saved him, but chose not too...

At the moment; the murderous angel was chained to a grayish chair and luckily Castiel had made it so he couldn`t escape. It took us a while to find him, considering I actually didn`t remember where he was supposed to be at the time. But now things were going to work out, and as expected; Crowley reached for his angel-evicting instruments of torture.

"Hold up." I was about to place my hand on his shoulder but thought better of it and kept my distance "Don`t bother torturing him, it`s not going to work." I remembered that much from episode ten in season nine.

"Then what do you suggest love?" he asked almost mockingly.

"I _suggest_ you drop the attitude." I grumbled and he shot me an innocent smile, turning my gaze back to the little demon I added "You need to possess Sam, and kick out Gadreel."

"That`ll never work!" Castiel and Gadreel both blurted at the same time.

"I will not be controlled." Gadreel added with a solemn look "I`ll find you inside Crowley, and tear you apart if you dare..."

"I hate to agree with him." Castiel added with a grimace "But it`s very risky, and-"

"Trust me." I cut in, before glancing at Dean.

"Just get that damn _angel_ out of my brother." Dean sighed, his gaze solemn and on the ground. I felt guilty looking at him, once again this all could`ve been avoided if I had intervened. The man missed his brother and all he wanted was Sam to be back, and to think I could have saved from this pain...

"Then may I?" Crowley asked, rolling his eyes a little.

"But I swear Crowley, if you mess up Sam I`ll-"

"Your lack of trust offends me squirrel." he smirked a little "Even our darling Quinn seems to trust me more then you; considering that lovely little kiss we shared."

Dean and Castiel exchanged glances while my eyes widened. _Crowley... I`m going to freaking kill you later!_ Before I could say anything out loud the demon shot me a wicked grin before opening his mouth as dark red smoke poured out and shot into Sam. Once it was gone, Crowleys vessel slumped down as Sam too lost consciousness; everything went quiet.

A few minutes of awkward silence passed before Dean finally broke it.

"You kissed Crowley?" he blurted. Well at least someone's direct.

"Well yeah..." I replied awkwardly, noting how Castiel just cringed.

"Why?" Dean scoffed "He`s an asshole."

"No shit, Sherlock." I rolled my eyes, wanting to end this conversation but before I could, I noticed how disappointed Castiel looked. He hadn`t even said anything yet, and I could see something in his eyes; hurt perhaps? I owed them an explanation; I owed _him_ an explanation.

"Augh, fine." I grumbled, folding my arms to seem a little sassy "Crowley and me struck a deal, he`d keep demons off my ass if I gave him a little info on what's to come. As we all know, you`ve got to seal a deal with a kiss so..."

"Wait?! There were demons after you...?" Dean furrowed his eyebrows.

"Well for a bit, but Lucifer took care of that." I answered "I was just thinking of the future, and thought it be best never have to worry about them again."

"Wait, Lucifer? You`ve met with him too?" Dean looked almost angry "Dammit Quinn, why the hell don`t you ever tell me about this stuff? If you were in trouble, we could`ve helped you."

"I know..." I bit my lower lip nervously "But I couldn`t get you guys involved-"

"Yes you freaking could." he was definitely angry "We`re your _friends_ Quinn; we`d want to help you. I don`t need more dead people on my hands..." I saw hurt flash over his eyes, he was probably thinking of Kevin. I wanted to tell him that it wasn`t his fault, that there was nothing he could do. I also wanted to explain myself further to Cas, I could still see hurt in his eyes and that bothered me. But before I could actually say or do anything, a glowing white light shot out of Sam and was followed by dark red smoke which poured back into Crowleys vessel. In another moment; Sam shot up with a gasp, his eyes wildly scanning the room.

"Sammy!" Deans voice was coated in relief as he went to attend to his brother, followed by Castiel. I on the other hand stood back a little, my eyes glancing at Crowley who got back onto his feet before dusting off his suit.

"What`s the matter love?" he grinned.

"You just had to tell them..." my voice almost came out as a growl.

"Thought you`d want something to talk about while I was saving moose." he mused "Better for me to start a conversation then to have you all gawking at each other quietly."

"I`m going to freaking kill you."


	11. Chapter 11

Alrighty so; sorry I haven`t updated in a while, just been super distracted and I honestly don`t have a good reason: I just didn`t... feel like it :o I know that`s a terrible reason; please don`t kill me. Either way I`m back in the mood now so expect chapters but not as frequently.

Okay moving onto more important things: I foreshadow a lot of future events in this chapter, almost three or four; pay attention and I hope you can find them all XD As always; do review, because the only reason I really updated today was because I noticed I had two reviews and I was like 'can`t let them down Cx' so yeah do review; it`s encouraging. Let me know what parts you like, what you don`t like, blah, blah, blah; just let me know! Also big plot boulder being thrown in next chap!

Disclaimer: I don`t own Supernatural; at the moment.

Enjoy my darlings C:

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Ella**

I was in the kitchen eating breakfast, Gabriel and Kayel headed out hearing something about angel killings and reluctantly after Gabriel insisting; Lucifer tagged along. So it was another home alone day for me, but this time I was actually; alone. Usually someone`s around, last time it was Kayel who kept me company but now I`m actually alone. Surprisingly, I thought there`d be a lot of things I`d want to do when I finally had a moment to myself, but now I was kind of feeling lonely...

Calm down Ella, they`ll be back by tonight, you can survive a few hours... right? But I must admit everything feels quiet and boring without anyone else around, lately the house seemed so full; it kind of gave off a family like appeal. That thought made me involuntarily smile. Imagine that; an actual family... with a certain someone... if only. Would I even want that? I`m not really sure, but either way it didn`t matter; that wasn`t possible.

Now all I had to do was finish my cereal. I`d prefer waffles in the morning, but Lucifer banned them from the house after remembering his little 'torture' experience with them. With a soft smirk, I glanced out the nearest window; I should probably go out for a while, something to keep me distracted from the few hours of loneliness ahead of me. How long had it been since I`ve spent all of Lucys cash on shopping goods I`d probably never use twice? Too long. I should change that.

As I began to brainstorm about what to get myself, I glanced at the chair across from me; a little lost in thinking. Suddenly I was pulled out of those thoughts as the scenery around me changed and was replaced the dark walls I had only seen in my nightmares. I inhaled sharply backing up a bit only to find myself back in the chair. For a moment everything seemed back to normal, but then the darkness crept back in and I was back in that dark room where I had seen _him_ torment those people.

There was a young woman strapped down on a metallic table, her wrists bound by dark leathery straps. In fact there were straps over her legs, hips, chest and forehead. She was practically pinned down but I could still hear her muffled cries. I didn`t know what to do.

Suddenly two new figures appeared; the devil I was already too familiar with and a strange older man.

"This is becoming pointless..." Lucifer grumbled, folding his arms and glancing at the girl with a glint of curiosity.

"Patience my lord." the older man muttered with a sigh "Eventually you`ll get what you want."

"Not like this though." Lucifer glanced at the ground, with an almost pained expression "The whole point of tormenting the prophets to breaking point was so my father would see that he couldn`t trust them... he couldn`t trust these humans. Even the ones he`s chosen himself."

"A brilliant idea." the older man pitched in again.

"A failed idea." Lucifer shook his head before adding "Tormenting this one will bring the same result Alistair. Don`t bother."

"Unlike you my lord." the older man which I now figured was Alistair in an older vessel lowered his head "I torture simply for the joy of it, not for any other reason. Besides this one`s pretty cute, I`d like to see what type of noises I could get out of that little mouth."

The girl whimpered in response, her eyes flashing with fear as Alistair chuckled.

"Well that`s one down." the demon grinned down at her "You know my lord, have you considered targeting other angels instead? Perhaps these prophets don`t matter, but I`m certain your father wouldn`t be able to handle his children's screams?"

"He handled my screaming pretty well." the devil muttered in reply, his body a little tenser "I`m not involving my brothers or sisters in this. Just forget it."

Lucifer shook his head again, and his eyes locked straight with mine, though he still didn`t notice me. He couldn`t actually see me considering I wasn`t actually here. But even though this was just a vision, I felt completely intimidated and terrified under the coldness of his gaze. Why the hell am I even having this vision? I`m not asleep... what`s going on?!

"Don`t touch her Alistair." Lucifer suddenly snapped and the demon blinked before the fallen angel added: "Gandors been asking for a virgin lately, just let him have her."

"Damn." Alistair grumbled while I shuddered in unison with the girl who added a cry of protest; muffled by the leather strap over her mouth again "Going to have to kill Gandor one of these days."

Lucifer rolled his eyes but shared a wicked smirk with the demon before turning to leave. The vision began to fade and I found myself still sitting at the kitchen table, blinking the scenery back to normal.

What just happened...?

Having visions when I was sleeping at night was one thing, but in the day time too? When I`m wide awake? No... I can`t take that... that`s way too much. I could feel my heart beat rising as panic overtook my mind. There was no way I could stay sane if I had to lay eyes on another one of his victims. The simple fact that he could`ve done this angered me, but more than anger; it terrified me. I didn`t want to be scared, I really didn`t, not after the way he reacted when I told him of the nightmares. But I couldn`t help myself. These emotions were not mine to control. And I hated that but the panic just continued to grow.

I forced myself to take a deep breath. I can`t keep going on like this, I need to take a moment and sort myself out. What should I do...? Once again I glanced at the window and apparently I had a few hours to myself to do so. But first things first; I needed to get out of here and find a little space to calm down and figure this out. Suddenly the boredom and loneliness was gone, and as much as I hated it, the last thing I wanted now was for them to come back anytime soon.

Getting up from the table, I headed towards the door, not even bothering to grab my cell or wallet as I walked outside. I`d be back before he`d even get home, and I`d be back feeling better.

 **Lucifer C:**

I frowned uncomfortably, folding my arms and going slightly rigid. This wasn`t because of the dead, bloody angel lying a few feet away from me, or because Gabriel was kneeling beside him with a sigh while Kayel was cautiously glancing around. The reason I was feeling so unsettled was merely because of one simple fact: I`m the devil, so why am I here trying to help the angels who abandoned me? This felt wrong, it truly did; but I didn`t bother saying anything. Lately my past tendencies for being a cruel murderous monster had been taking its toll on the one person I actually care about; and maybe is she knew I was doing something good now; something helpful and heroic; maybe then she`ll trust me again.

So that`s why despite how much my instincts were screaming at me to leave; I stayed.

"Fourth dead angel we`ve run into." Gabriel muttered with gritted teeth, I hadn`t seen him look this serious in a while "What in the world is going on here? Who`s killing them?"

"The scent`s too faint." I replied rather seriously "It couldn`t have been someone too powerful; or we`d sense their presence. Must`ve been a lower class angel? Could be Metatron?"

"Either way; we need to find him or her." Gabriel sighed "There must be someone who knows of this. I can`t stand idly by while my family is being butchered."

"And ironically; its that very same family who`s doing the butchering." I smirked slightly.

"Not helping." He half-growled before turning his head away from the dead angel "Let`s just keep looking."

I shrugged while Kayel nodded; he`d been quiet during most of this and I honestly didn`t care so it didn`t affect me.

"Lucifer; go see if the demons have anything to do with this, me and Kayel will search for more angels to question." Gabriel ordered and I raised an eyebrow in rebellion.

"Gabriel." I said in my usual cold and menacing tone "Don`t get to comfortable ordering me around."

Unlike most angels; Gabriel didn`t flinch or gulp, but I did notice the confidence in his eyes waver for a brief second and that was enough to put a satisfied smile on my face.

"You`re right, how rude of me." he scoffed "I forgot to use the magic word: Lucifer go see if the demons have anything to do with this. Now." I was honestly more amused than angry but before I could reply, in a more quiet voice Gabriel added: "please...?"

"Well since you asked so nicely." I teased before willing myself back to hell, I`m sure Crowley wouldn`t mind my surprise visit.

 **Quinn**

Things have been awkward ever since Crowley gave up a specific bit of information; that I kissed him. Well actually; he kissed me, it`s the other way around, right? Point is, Dean had been looking at me like I was some sort of traitor which is better compared to Castiel; who won`t even look at me at all.

Currently Dean was in Sams room, explaining everything to him, before he went in though I warned him not to push himself away because of what he did to Sam. I made it clear if they don`t stick together; things will turn badly, and now the older Winchester was struggling to reconnect with his brother, and I for one will be having a struggle to reconnect too. Except my connection will be with a certain trench coat wearing angel who had been ignoring me ever since we got rid of Gadreel.

Nervously I walked down the hall to the guest room where Cas was sitting on the side of the bed. He didn`t need a room and he didn`t plan on staying, but just out of formality one was given to him. Luckily he hadn`t left yet, so feeling a little more confident now I took a step into the room, noting how his head perked up. He didn`t bother to turn around and greet me but regardless I walked over to him until I was directly in front of his seated form. Nervously, I hooked my hands in my pockets and glanced down at him, his eyes were locked with the ground; declining to make eye contact with my blue ones.

"Hey Cas?" I decided to start off small.

No reply.

"You`re still here! That`s great, do you plan on staying long?"

No reply.

"So what`s up, what`s going on?"

No reply.

Finally I had it, I couldn`t take his silence anymore; with one big breath I said: "What the hell Castiel!? You`ve been ignoring me for hours now, what`s wrong with you? Was it something I did? Because seriously; I can`t take this anymore; just tell me why you`re so pissed?"

Instead of making eye contact with me, or replying; I only got more silence. A small part inside of me just died, I wasn`t sure what that meant but I could feel a new emptiness form. I didn`t understand why I was feeling this way; but guilt, hurt, anger, sadness were only a few words to describe the burning in my heart.

Finally it began to sink in: Cas didn`t want me around anymore. I wasn`t sure what I did, but he doesn`t seem to care anymore. I should leave; that`s all I can do after all. Just leave.

Despite my inner rebellion, I turned around to walk away, still slightly confused towards what happened.

"I don`t know."

I stopped, recognizing his confused deep tone anywhere. With a sigh of relief I turned back to see him glancing up at me, his bright blue eyes laced with sadness. What did I do?

"What..?" I muttered quietly, not really sure what his reply meant.

"You asked me why I`m so _pissed_." his gaze turned away but he continued to speak at least "Well I don`t know why Quinn. I don`t understand anymore. Ever since you told us of that... kiss you shared with _him._ I`ve been feeling these strange emotions; emotions I`ve never felt before. I`m angry, frustrated and sad; and I don`t even know why. Who you choose to... kiss, is not my concern; so why am I so emotional over this? Why do I feel like I was just stabbed in the back."

"Guess it`s my turn to say I don`t know." I scoffed, hesitantly taking a seat beside him and glancing down at the ground as well "If it`s any comfort; I`m sorry Castiel. That wasn`t intentional, the stupid Scottish bastard caught me off guard; the kiss really meant nothing."

"I admit; I do feel slightly more comforted after hearing such words." he managed the smallest of smiles and I noted how his eyes warmed ever so slightly.

"That makes two of us." I added with a smile of my own, reassuringly placing a hand on his shoulder before getting up and turning to leave.

"Quinn?" he suddenly spoke and I paused.

"Yeah Cas?"

"Would it be wrong for me to ask that you stray from kissing demons in the future?"

"Not at all." I smirked "Don`t worry, I`m not as crazy as Ella. Consider it a promise; no more short, British demons for this gal." I shot him a wink before finally turning down the hall, the emptiness in my heart was suddenly refilled and I took a deep breath.


	12. Chapter 12

Erm hi... let me start with a huge apology for not updating in a billion years, but no I didn`t die. Thing is my old laptop died and all my notes, ideas and rough copies for this fanfic were on it, so basically I lost it all and I was just to stressed at the simple idea of having to continue from scratch. I literally can`t write without organizing every detail first XD So yeah that`s why I took forever, the simple idea of re-organizing was pretty daunting so I was avoiding it. But now I`ve finally gotten back into routine and am ready to start pumping out chapters a lot quicker. I`ll try to get one out every two/three days (we`ll see)

Anyways thanks for not giving up on me, love all of you and be sure to leave me a review.

Oh and of course the disclaimer: I don`t own Supernatural but 'Somewhereeeee oveeeerr theeee raaaaaiiiiinboooooow-'

Enjoy my darlings C:

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Ella**

I sighed quietly to myself as I tried to get comfortable on the bench I was sitting on. Laid out in front of me was a simple park, and through the corner of my eye I could see kids playing; their parents laughing along with them. It was a nice sight, but it didn`t help the stress in my heart lessen. So once again, I found myself staring at the ground, holding my head in my hands as I tried to figure out what to do next.

If I stayed out too long Lucifer would probably panic and start a tsunami or something, so I didn`t have much time. But at the moment; I really didn`t care, I just needed to think this through. How can I keep my cool around him after seeing everything I`ve been shown? I`ll just have to ignore it. It doesn`t really matter, does it? Because he`s not that person anymore, and I can trust him. I will trust him!

"Miss, mind if I sit here?"

Without turning up to see who was asking, I quickly replied: "please go ahead, I`m leaving anyways."

Before I could follow through on that, someone grabbed my wrist and pulled me back onto the bench; quickly taking a seat beside me. It took me a while before I recognized who was staring back at me: Metatron!?

"What the hell...?" I muttered and he just smiled "Metatron?"

"Oh, so you know who I am?" his eyes lit up with curiosity "This is truly strange... Here I was waiting on a _friend_ when I sensed something off. Something ancient and powerful; something I haven`t sensed in centuries. And imagine my surprise when I find the source of it to be a mere human?"

I could only blink at him, debating if I should run now or try to distract him first?

"So what are you...?" he mused "You`re not an angel, nor a demon. But a human? A human with an aura like yours; not possible. I must admit, I`m a sucker for a good mystery."

"Yeah, well good luck with that." I finally spoke, attempting to pull my wrist out of his grip.

"But you`ve got me curious." he continued on regardless "You even know who I am? It`s only fair I know what you are?"

"And spoil the surprise? No thanks." I muttered, once again trying to pull away. Maybe I should start screaming for help?

"Metatron..." a new voice cut in, and the two of us glanced up to see another familiar figure.

"Gadreel?" I blinked up at him and he raised an eyebrow.

"Who`s this?" he asked Metatron "And what`s that aura?"

"Oh, so you know his name too?" the scribe smiled at me again "The mystery thickens..."

"Enough!" I finally yell a little, standing up and pulling out of his grip "Back off, or I swear you`ll regret it."

"Regret it, will we?" he looked at me curiously again "However do you mean?"

"Fine, you wanna know what I am?" I glared at him, I really wasn`t in the mood for this "Well I`m human, now: Back. Off."

Gadreel suddenly grabbed my shoulder, his grip almost painful as he shoved me back down onto the bench.

"Show some respect." he ordered, before glancing up at Metatron for an approving nod.

"So here`s what I gather." the scribe scratched the bottom of his cheek before continuing "You`ve been around someone or something, something dark... ancient, powerful, corrupt but... heavenly?"

"Lucifer." I concluded, realizing I was currently at their mercy and there was no way I could fight them off. Plus, I couldn`t call for help: including civilians would be a terrible idea, especially with little kids around. My only hope was threatening them, and praying to Lucifer who apparently doesn`t seem to want to pick up. Gosh...

"That explains it." he seemed rather calm as he said that "I`ve heard about his-"

"He`ll kill you, you know." I interrupted "You know he`s much stronger then you, and if you don`t leave right now; he`ll kill you."

"My, my." Metatron glanced at Gadreel who seemed slightly panicked "Are you suggesting, that the devil`s protecting you?"

"Well I-"

"That he cares about you... a human?"

"Well-"

"So those rumors were true? I`ve heard talk of Lucifer freed and among us, talk of him falling for a human." he glanced at Gadreel again "It seems we`ve got a wonderful opportunity presented to us. With an archangel on our side, the other angels won`t stand a chance."

"Pfft, if you think he`d help you..." I smirked a little now.

"Won`t he?" Metatron cocked an eyebrow "In the romance novels I`ve read; the characters are willing to do anything to protect one another. Won`t he do anything to protect you?"

I blinked at him for a second before realization hit me. Lucifer was right: I was a target. And lately I was pretty sick of being the damned damsel in distress, so nope, no thanks, I`m done with this crap. Without a word, I pulled my fist back before slamming it straight into Gadreels jaw. The angel only winced in pain, not releasing me as he quickly recovered.; his lips forming a firm scowl as he seemed more irritated then angry.

Well there goes that plan, why do angels have to be so freaking hard to hurt?

 **Quinn**

Dean and Sam were on another hunt, typical of the two. Personally I thought it was good that they were getting out together; it would help them put the whole Gadreel episode behind them, well only until they`ve got to face him again. Actually being with the Winchesters really helped me realize how hard-working they are, on the screen we think of them like undefeatable knights, but in real life you start to see how delicate they are. They really aren`t as untouchable as I thought, they`re very human actually and seeing them struggle through their issues in person only made me appreciate them more.

There was also someone else I was beginning to appreciate. And that would be the trench-coat wearing angel who was hard at work tracking down Gadreel. They had asked if I knew where he was and to be perfectly honest; I have no clue. It`s not like I`ve got every specific detail memorized? Augh, maybe I should`ve been paying more attention... oh well.

Hesitantly, I walked over to him; noticing the book he was looking at. I guess it must have been in Enochian because I didn`t understand a single word.

"How`s it going?" I asked, managing a friendly smile as he glanced at me.

"It`s very complex." he replied matter-of-factly "I need to find an easier way to track him... but for now, I shall be engaging in this rather relentless research."

"Oh." was all I could say, relaxing in the seat beside him as I searched for a conversation starter.

"Are you alright?" he suddenly asked, glancing at me calmly.

"Yeah, why?" I raised an eyebrow.

"You`re sitting still and staring at nothing quietly." he noted, and the way he said it made it sound abnormal, which when I think about it kind of is.

"It`s called thinking." I retort after a few moments "You know I`ve been wondering..."

He perked up.

"Why the trench coat?" I concluded "I mean out of all the coats and jackets you could`ve chosen; why the trench coat?"

He blinked at me, opening his mouth to respond but nothing came out. Once again he closed it, glancing at the ground, his eyebrows furrowing together in thought. Another few seconds of silence passed before he attempted to reply again, nothing came out. After what felt like forever, I considered changing the question but his eyes suddenly lit up and he smiled proudly.

"Because I like it!"

All I could so was smirk, rolling my eyes at how simple his answer was. Sarcastically I applauded him before commenting: "That was really deep Cas."

"I was unaware that answers had depth." he muttered before flipping a page in his book.

"Shocking, isn`t it." I scoffed "... Hey Cas, do you ever get bored?"

"No."

"Don`t you ever want to do anything fun?"

"No."

"Gosh, what do you have against conversations?" I muttered, feeling defeated.

"Nothing." he answered "I have been participating in this conversation of yours, feel free to ask me anything."

"Alright." I gave him a challenging look "Do you use hair-gel?"

He froze for a second, before nervously replying: "Maybe..."

"Do you still have the gel that Lucifer gave you last Christmas?" I teased on.

"Perhaps..." he ran a hand though his hair with an expression of embarrassment; it was kind of adorable "Actually, didn`t you say if I showed up to that Christmas party of yours; you`d tell me a heavenly secret?"

He actually still remembers that?! Oh crap...

Last Christmas he wasn`t willing to come to the party that me and Ella were throwing, so we had lied to him to get him to come. It had worked of course, but we never got to the part of making good on our promise; and I didn`t expect to.

"Right..." I chuckled nervously "About that..."

He gave me an expecting look before sighing softly: "This does not surprise me."

I managed to shrug, before leaning on the table and glancing at his book again.

"Hey, do you think humans can learn Enochian?" I asked curiously.

"No, your kind isn`t capable of understanding such holy text."

"Are you saying _my kind_ is to dumb?"

"Yes." he nodded in agreement and I wasn`t sure if I should punch him or laugh.

"Crowley was more polite then you..." I grumbled, not really as offended as I sounded.

To my surprise he flinched at the demons name, the ends of his lips curving down in a frown as he focused all his attention on the book. It now looked as if he was offended, but I decided to ignore it.

"So... have you ever considered getting a pet? You strike me as a cat person?" I suggested.

"Cats are mean..." his frown only deepened.

"How about a fancy chinchilla then?"

"What`s a chinchilla?"

"Never mind."

Tiredly, I leaned against him, resting my head on his shoulder: he let me.

 **Lucifer C:**

Why does the world hate me so much?

Even when I try so hard to do something 'good', it seems the world's only trying to make my existence harder. How do I know this? Well because this is the second time I`ve come home to find Ella gone, and what made it worse was the fact that I couldn`t sense her at all. But I wasn`t about to go into full freak-out mode and start with the tsunamis just yet. Instead I was trying a much calmer approach by getting Gabriel and Kayel to sweep the whole state. Now I just had to stay optimistic and wait for them to report back.

As if on cue, I heard the soft flutter of wings and found my younger brother standing in front of me, his mouth curved in a guilt frown.

"Sorry Lucy." he sighed "No sign of her."

Alright, now it`s time to bring on the tsunamis...

With an almost audible growl, I turned away and began to pace. Okay, let`s think this through; she left her phone and wallet in the house so there goes the modern approach. I do know that people are targeting her: Crowley perhaps? Would the little brat even risk it though? I was pretty sure I had got a stern warning through his head, and considering how much he had screamed I was pretty sure I had convinced him. But demons are demons, and I couldn`t be too sure...

There was also another possibility, if I couldn`t sense her then that could also mean she`s... no, no, no, nope! I`m not even going to think about that. Because there is no way in hell that would happen. It just couldn`t. She has to be okay. For the worlds sake; she has too. Because personally I`m pretty damn sure that without her keeping me in check; I would be in the process of tearing this world apart.

It`s a funny thing actually; how the only thing I seem to care about now is her. I can`t even imagine a life without her, it would be so incomplete, so empty, so lonely, so unbearable. But there`s no point of thinking like that because there`s no way that would happen. I won`t have to live without her. She`ll be okay.


	13. Chapter 13

Hai!

Alright let me just quickly say: sorry for taking forever, but I kind of got bored of this story so I kind of left it alone. But lately my interest in it has been sparked again and now I`m pumped and ready to get through it, so expect chapters on a weekly basis. (Hopefully I`ll be able to do weekly updates x3)

Anyways, onto the chapter itself. There is seriously a lot of plot development in there, and some of you will be able to figure it out, and some of you won`t... but keep your eyes open; maybe you`ll see it? Unfortunately though, everyone may be a little out of character in this chapter, and that`s mostly because it`s been a while since I`ve touched this story so it will take me a while to get into their characters again.

Anyways be sure to review because I swear they really motivate me to update faster, and I just love hearing what you guys have to say. So please leave me one, they`re super encouraging!

Disclaimer: I don`t own Supernatural... yeah that`s all I have to say this time.

Enjoy my darlings C:

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Quinn**

"Is that natural?" Dean asked, his eyes glued to the TV screen as Sam folded his arms, his posture rigid and his expression worried.

"It doesn`t look natural." Sam concluded, glancing at me and Castiel; who were seated beside Dean "What do you think Cas?"

"I`m not sure..." the angel shrugged, his attention returning to the screen. Quietly, I grabbed the remote and turned the volume up.

'Strange weather phenomena's have appeared all over the states' the news reporter explained 'from tsunamis in Oregon to multiple tornadoes in Ohio. There`s even been reports of acidic rain in New York, and earthquakes along the south coast. With hell breaking loose among the streets, this news reporter can`t help but wonder if the end is truly near. Back to you Judy.'

Dean quickly grabbed the remote and turned it off before throwing it across the room. With a firm scowl on his face, he stood up and kicked at the wall.

"Dammit!" he growled "I knew we shouldn`t have just left him alone. Look what he`s doing!"

"He?" I repeated.

"Freaking Satan of course." Dean replied as Sam got up to calm him down "We should have been more focused on taking him out, look what he`s done now!"

"We can`t be sure it`s him?" I muttered, trying to defend Ella more then Lucifer.

"Who else do we know that`s capable of this?" Dean grumbled "That son of a bitch."

"He`s right Quinn, this has Lucifer written all over it." Sam sighed.

I got up right then and walked out of the room and into the hallway without another word. I felt so frustrated, what was I supposed to do? What was I supposed to say? They were right; this did have the devil written all over it. Besides, who else did we know that`s capable of that?

It`s just that the last time we went after him, I ended up hurting my most dearest friend. I don`t want to do that again.

"Quinn?"

I glanced back to see Castiel exiting the room too before walking down the hall towards me.

"Are you alright?" he asked, and I rolled my eyes.

"No Cas." I stated matter-of-factly "I am not alright."

"I don`t understand why." he furrowed his eyebrows "Are you worried about the civilians?"

"No it`s not that..." I shook my head "I don`t want the guys to go after Lucifer again. Remember the last time they did that? Ella was so hurt."

"Well, we can`t do nothing." the angel sighed sympathetically "She should understand our reasoning, we can`t stand by while he destroys the states."

"But that`s the thing, Ella would never let him do that; she`s supposed to be keeping him in check. Just give me a little time, let me go see her and figure this out. Something must be wrong, because I know she wouldn`t let him do this."

"I don`t think it`s wise to go see her, not in this weather."

"Then come with."

"Alright... where is it?"

"Oh... uh... well-"

 **Ella**

Okay I won`t lie; Metatron knows how to treat a prisoner.

I had a nice lounge-like room all to myself, there was a huge flat screen, posh bean-bags, a fridge full of food and the best part; WI-FI! I was actually on a laptop at the moment, having internet connection didn`t bother him since I had no idea where I was and there really was no way for me to communicate with Lucifer using WI-FI. So obviously I did the smart thing in this situation; went on Youtube and killed a few hours.

Hey, if I`m going to be a prisoner; why bore myself to death?

"You seem comfortable..." Gadreel muttered as he entered the room, exchanging glances with the guard at the door before peering down at my laptop screen "Must say I expected more resistance."

"Don`t worry Gad, I hate you with a burning passion." I replied absent-mindedly, too focused on the computer screen.

"Gad..." he raised an eyebrow "Metatron insists I continue to check up on you, he`s concerned that you`ll somehow manage to escape. Personally I think he gives you too much credit, but then again a human so close to the devil must be dangerous."

"Yeah I`m terrifying." I mutter nonchalantly.

"But do not underestimate me! I will not fall victim to the devils tricks again, he may have fooled me once in heaven, but not this time! I have grown wiser and stronger, I am now a follower of justice and all things good. And unlike him, my fall from heaven will only be temporary! You will never be able to fool me! NEVER!"

"Cool, cool." I turned up the volume on the video.

"I`m glad you understand." he smiled triumphantly, adjusting his jacket before glancing back at the doors which were suddenly opening. Curiously, I placed my laptop down to see Metatron walking in with a smug smile.

"I admit I was uncertain if you were the right person." he began to speak "After a few hours of holding you up in here, I expected Lucifer to react; but nothing happened. Finally it seems he has realized his situation." the scribe grabbed the television remote, which was lying on the bean bag opposite to me, and turned on the TV.

Instantly the news channel popped up, and a weather woman began to talk about natural disasters. There was video footage behind her displaying quakes to hurricanes to blizzards. Well at least he managed to hold back for a while, but I guess in the end he gave in to his temper.

"If I were you, I`d be pretty terrified." I scoffed, shooting Metatron a glare.

"There`s no need for that." the scribe smiled proudly "He wouldn`t hurt me, not if I have you."

"Nah, I`m pretty sure he`ll still hurt you." I challenged "Do you really think you`ll be able to blackmail him? Once he knows what you`ve done, he`ll kill you, zap over here, kill all your associates, and then take me for ice cream; all under six seconds."

"Please, have a little faith in my capabilities." Metatron turned off the TV before turning his attention back to me "Love is such a disadvantage, no? It seems this will be the second time the devil will fall because of loving something too much."

"Go to hell." I muttered.

"On the bright side." he ignored me "If everything goes according to plan, you won`t have to worry about your relationship. Once you see what I make him do, there`s no way you`ll be able to love him. It would be a rather tragic twist to such a fascinating love story. Hmm... I`ll have to keep this in mind if I ever decide to write a romance novel."

As he walked away, I glanced up at Gadreel who looked just as worried as me.

"Seems like Metatron wants to work with the devil." I sat up straighter "That doesn`t sound very noble and just."

"Silence." Gadreel clenched his fist "He knows what he`s doing, this is all for the greater good."

"What greater good." I mumbled, turning back to my laptop. I could feel Gadreels eyes following me as I laid back on the beanbag with the laptop in my lap as I quickly typed into the search bar.

"You don`t seem at all worried about this." he noted.

"As ironic as it is: I`ve got faith." I managed a smirk "As I said before, once Lucifer finds out, and he will; then Metatron has six seconds."

"Well then, it`s good that I have faith too."

 **Lucifer C:**

"LUCY PLEASE CALM DOWN!" Gadreel yelled from where he was lying on the floor. Kayel was by his side, trying to help the archangel onto his feet, not that it mattered. I`d just knock them down again. Well that is what we`ve been doing for the past hour. I couldn`t help myself. My rage had me bursting with limitless power, and oh lord was it hard to keep in. There was a dark aura all around me, and my eyes were an intense glowing black. I could probably crack the world in half with a flick of my wrist, and it was becoming difficult not too.

"I`m so sick of this!" I complained and my voice came out like a demonic roar "All I wanted was a somewhat nice, fairly normal life with a somewhat nice, fairly normal girl! But noooooooo! Something like this always has to happen. What did I do to deserve this!?"

"Well-" Kayel began to speak but I shot him a challenging glare. The angel went quiet immediately, his eyes sinking to the ground as Gabriel finally managed to get onto his feet.

I snapped my fingers and he was thrown back onto the ground with a loud yelp.

"I don`t wanna hear what you have to say!" I concluded.

Suddenly the door bell rang.

Everyone froze as the atmosphere grew awkward. Should I answer that? Well probably... but look at me. I look pretty damn demonic right now... but what if it`s Ella?! No, I would`ve sensed her. Hmm, maybe I should just answer anyways? Or I could- the door suddenly flew open.

A little confused I glanced back to see two fairly familiar angels walk in.

"Ah, there you are."

"You`re Metatron." I noted.

"Yes, I am. Is this a bad time though? You seem... upset. Perhaps I should come back later?"

Well at least now I have something to pin all my rage against. Coyly I glanced at Gabriel and Kayel who both had nervous looks on their face, before turning back to Metatron and whoever that other angel behind him was.

"So would you prefer burning in hell fire or maybe I could turn your blood to ice?" I offered him the choice.

"Neither, I don`t think you`d want to hurt me." he smiled smugly and I decided right then that I hated his smile.

"Trust me I`d happily hurt anything right now." I growled, not holding back the power that as leaking through my aura.

"Well in that case I can`t guarantee the safety of your little human friend."

Well, this doesn`t surprise me.

"Where is she?" I asked, noting how my powers spiked.

"Hmm, I can`t seem to remember." Metatron scratched his head before glancing at the other angel. The two of them exchanged knowing glances before the angel zapped away. "My friend just went to check on her, he`ll make sure she _stays safe_."

"She better stay safe." I took a step forward "And you better take me to her. Now."

"No, I don`t think I will, and if I were you I wouldn`t risk her safety." the scribe smiled again "I`ve been around her for a rather short time, but I did notice something. There was a strange aura emanating from her, no doubt of that, but it wasn`t yours. Well I did sense you, but there was something else too. Something very, very new."

"What are you trying to say?"

"I`m saying, if you make a bad decision right now, you`ll be risking more then just her life."

"That`s impossible." Gabriel finally spoke "You`re not trying to say that she`s-"

"Yes I am." Metatron cut in "I`m as confused as you are though, she didn`t seem that powerful to me, but I definitely sensed something. But what`s a story without a few good plot twists, hmm?"

"You`re lying." Gabriel stated, and Metatron shrugged.

"Maybe I`m lying, maybe I`m telling the truth. Either way, it`s up to you to decide. Are you going to play it safe and do as I say, or are you going to be stupid and risk it?"

"What do you want..." I sighed.

"Let`s start by putting a lid on the apocalyptic weather. For now, at least."

It took me a moment, but I forced myself to calm down. My eyes regained their usual colour, and the atmosphere began to grow quiet as everything settled.

"Thank you." he said slyly "Now then, here`s how this is going to work, you help me out with my little plans and you`ll be reunited with your human in no time. Oh and don`t worry too much about her, she`s being well cared for her."

"I want to see her now." I spoke fairly calmly.

"So you can just grab her and zap away?"

"No, no I`d never do that." I retorted "So I can grab her, kill you slowly, then zap away."

"Ah, I see." he glanced at the door way for a moment before turning back to me "Well unfortunately I don`t think I can arrange that." he reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper "Here`s your first assignment." he dropped the paper "I`ll come back around to give you your next one." and on that note he disappeared.

"You`re not actually going to do what he says?!" Gabriel asked as I walked over and picked up the paper, quickly reading over it.

"What choice do I have." I muttered.

"Well any choice would have been better then obeying him so mindlessly." Gabriel scoffed "Since when are you so obedient anyways?!"

"You heard what he said Gabe." I toyed with the paper for a moment "I can`t be sure about anything anymore."

"Metatrons lying to you!" he argued "What he was saying is impossible, there`s no way Ella could be-"

"It doesn`t matter." I snapped, I didn`t wanna hear him say it.

"Yes it does. You can`t go around doing whatever he says. What the hell does that paper say anyways?"

"It`s just a name." I muttered, handing it over to him.

He read it over once before his eyes widened: "You`re not actually going to follow his orders are you?"

"I have too."

Gabriel dropped the paper, and I didn`t blame him. Now it was lying face-up on the ground, the two words on it clearly visible: Kill Gabriel.


	14. Chapter 14

Hey guys :D

Guess who`s still not dead... yeah.

So I rather not bore you with an explanation (honestly cause I don`t have one), but here I am with a brand new chapter. Yay? I`ve made promises in the past, and I haven`t always managed to keep `em. But I assure you I`m going to try super hard to update again next week.

For now my priority is going through all these chapters and editing them, noticed a bunch of grammar and spelling errors when I was re-reading this to refresh my memory. So be sure to throw me a review and I`ll see you guys again next week :D

Enjoy my darlings C:

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Quinn**

I had been e-mailing Ella for a while now, I wasn`t even sure if she still used that e-mail, but it was the only one I had. It had been at least a few hours since my last message and there still wasn`t a reply. I suppose it could take a day or two, but time wasn`t something I had loads of. Just as I began to brainstorm other methods to get in touch with her, there was a loud fluttering noise and in a matter of seconds I felt a heavy weight drop on me. I couldn`t help but yelp loudly as I fell to the ground, the weight now on top of me and grumbling. From the corner of my eye I saw Cas and the brothers running towards me, probably hearing me cry out a second ago.

As they got closer, the weight on top of me shifted before I couldn't feel it anymore. A little relieved, I managed to push myself back onto my feet, turning to glare at the intruder. Standing before me was a tall and fairly handsome man. He was familiar, no doubt I had seen him plenty of times before. But I never expected to actually meet him.

"Gabriel?" I asked nervously as the others finally reached me.

"Who`re you?" he muttered, and I noticed how bewildered and shaken he looked.

"Uh-"

"Gabriel!" Sam and Dean interrupted me, both of them looking completely shocked as they looked the angel up and down "What`re you doing here?"

Instead of replying immediately, he quickly trudged past them, walking down the hall as the others quickly followed.

"What`s going on?" Sam asked.

"We thought you were dead." Dean added.

"Well rest assured." Gabriel chuckled nervously "I will be in a few minutes."

"What do you mean?" Castiel furrowed his eyebrows "Is something wrong?"

"What makes you think that?" Gabriel rolled his eyes ever so slightly "The fact that I`m covered in sweat and out of breath?"

Now that I thought about it; he did look out of breath, as if he had been running from something. He also had a rather terrified expression on his face... and is he trembling? What happened to him? What could make an archangel so scared?

"Hey, where do you guys keep your anti-devil wards?" he suddenly asked.

The brothers exchanged glances before Dean finally spoke: "Cut the crap and just tell us what`s going on!"

"There are politer ways of asking Dean." he muttered before adding: "Lucifer`s after me; he`s going to kill me if I don`t think of something fast."

"Why?"

"Heh, you can ask him yourself." Gabriel glanced at me "He`ll be arriving any second if you don`t ward this place up."

Dean sighed, before exchanging looks with Sam. The two shared a moment of understanding before darting off; probably to 'ward this place up', as Gabriel put it.

"You`ve seen Lucifer?" I began to ask "So, have you heard from Ella? She`s a friend of mine. She`s been staying with him."

"Oh I know all about her." He didn`t seem too happy as he said that "Honestly her fault that I`m in this mess... again."

"What exactly happened? You`ve got to tell me!"

"That`s what they all say." He shook his head before managing a weary smile "She`s been kidnapped by Metatron. And to make matters worse, she`s not exactly... what`s the word? Alone?"

"What do you mean?!"

"She`s with child'."

My jaw quite literally dropped as I blinked at the archangel. Did I mishear him? I must have! How could that be possible? How could Ella be... _pregnant?_

"That`s not possible." I told him "She can`t be... she`s just human. She`s not powerful enough to have an archangels child!"

"Funny thing." He took a step back now "We had your buddy take a sip from the Holy Grail. Just a little trick to get her immortal, so that Lucy could have her for as long as his little heart desired. Well guess what, it messes with a person's aura; it makes their soul strong; it makes them last forever."

"It makes them powerful enough to..."

"Bingo!" Gabe flashed a smile, but it instantly twisted into terror. Instinctively, I turned around; my eyes landing on a certain, depressed looking devil.

Before a word could be said, Gabriel bolted through the hall, turning the corner and disappearing. With a barely audible sigh Lucifer took a step forward, unenthusiastically following him. Doing the obvious thing, I put myself in front of him; a weak attempt to stall him.

"You`ve got to be kidding me!" I muttered "You`re going to kill him? He`s your brother. Wasn`t one time enough? Ella would be asha-"

Before I could finish my sentence, I found myself thrown across to the other end of the hallway. The back of my head painfully collided with the wall, and I choked out a yelp as the wind was literally knocked out of me. For a moment my vision blurred, and I managed another groan as I felt something wet pool around my head; sticking to my hair. For a few more seconds my vision remained fuzzy, and by the time I crawled onto my knees to look; Lucifer was gone.

I debated staying put, but I couldn`t just let him kill Gabriel.

"Sam! Dean!" I quickly yelled out their names, hoping they heard me as I struggled to chase after the angels.

After a few seconds of jogging, I found Lucifer standing in front of a guest bedroom; his fists clenching and unclenching. He briefly glanced at me, giving a sigh of acknowledgement before returning his attention to the door.

"You hit me." I scoffed.

"You tried to play the Ella card." He replied smoothly, his eyes still locked with the door "Try to stop me again, and I don`t care who your friends are; I will tear you apart _Quinn._ "

"You don`t need to do this." I was choosing my words very carefully now, wondering where the hell those Winchesters were "I understand you wanna save her, but you don`t need to do this. Let us help you. We can get her back from Metaton together."

"I warned you." He gave me another blank stare and this time I couldn`t scream as he grabbed me by the throat, banging me against the wall. I couldn`t breathe and desperately I scratched at his wrist, choking and crying as my vision began to fail again. My senses were shutting down and I felt my arms weaken as they fell back to my side; the last thing I heard was a soft flutter before everything went black.

 **Lucifer C:**

I honestly didn`t care when Castiel suddenly popped up and grabbed Quinns arm; zapping her away with him, and leaving me alone. The lucky bitch gets to live another day, not that it matters. Nothing matters anymore.

With one final sigh, I kicked the door open; revealing an unarmed Gabriel.

"Not running?" I managed to ask.

"Where can I run? He replied, his eyes looking around the room, pausing at a closet before turning back to me.

"Nowhere." I answered "Not this time."

"Old habits die hard, don`t they?" he gave a weak chuckle "It feels like yesterday we were at that hotel. You shoving that blade into my chest."

"If it`s any comfort; I know the feeling." I recalled the time Ella stabbed me, and I couldn`t help but ever so slightly smile.

"You know there are other ways to save her, right?" Gabriel asked.

"I know, but this time I can`t take any chances. I can`t put her at risk... I`m sorry brother."

"I`m sorry too."

 **Ella**

"So how`d it go?" I asked, smiling rather playfully as I walked behind Gadreel.

The angel was sitting on a pale white couch, his back hunched and his arms propped on his knees as he sat there with a thoughtful expression. The room we were currently in served as a sort of waiting room, Metatons office door was just a few meters away.

"Why must you annoy me so?" he grumbled, not really sounding annoyed.

"Because I`m curious." I replied, standing behind him with my arms on his shoulders; leaning in ever so slightly "So do tell."

"The plan worked." The angel gave in "Your... 'boyfriend' is eliminating one of Metatons enemies as we speak."

"Well there goes his perfect record." I sighed.

"Record?" Gadreel furrowed his eyebrows.

"He had a no-killing record going for him."

"Whatever."

I straightened up and walked back in front of him, taking a seat by his side.

"Why are you so touchy around me?" he grumbled, shuffling to the other side.

"Because you're a good guy." I smiled at him "I can trust you."

"You fell in love with the devil." He scoffed "Your definition of good must no doubt be warped."

"Gadreel." Metaton suddenly exited his office, quickly looking at my before focusing his attention on the angel "I need you to deliver the devil his next mission." He flashed a piece of paper, and Gadreel pulled himself up with a grunt. The angel grabbed the paper, slowly reading it over before deeply frowning.

"Are you sure about this?" the angel frowned "wouldn`t it be better to kill him?"

"We can`t just kill everyone, now can we?" Metaton smiled, turning back to his office "Besides, this one is more useful alive."

As the door closed, I stood up and walked over to Gadreel, attempting to peek at the paper. He quickly wrapped his fist around it, giving me a look as I stepped back.

"Going out for a bit?" I asked.

"Yes." He muttered.

"Can I come with?"

"No."

"You're no fun." I grumbled, before turning away "By the way, tell him to hurry up and save me already."

 **Quinn**

"Cas?" I groaned, blinking up at him as his arms firmly held me up "Lucifer was going to... Gabriel... alive?"

"I... don`t know." he looked down at me confused.

"Dean, Sam?" my voice felt hoarse in my throat.

"I don`t know." He shook his head again and this time I made an attempt to shake out of his grip; I still had to know if the archangel was still alive.

"Please don`t move." He said politely "You're going to hurt yourself more."

"Get off me Cas." I broke out his hold, and quickly grabbed the wall as I felt myself stumble forward. My head still hurt, and my throat was burning. Regardless I forced myself to move forward, noticing I was back in the hallway where Lucifer first appeared. This time when I got to the guestroom, I saw the door was torn off its hinges. As soon as I got inside I had to cover my mouth to suppress a gasp when I saw Gabriel lying there.

I couldn`t help but fall back onto the ground, sitting there and staring at his blank eyes. I felt useless. I couldn`t save Ella. I couldn`t save Gabriel. I can`t save anyone.

"Quinn..." Cas crouched down beside me, placing a gentle hand on my shoulder "Are you okay?"

"What are we going to do Cas...?" I muttered "How are we supposed to stop him?"

"The brothers will figure something out." He assured me "They always do."

"I feel like shit Cas."

"You don`t smell like it."

"Geez, thanks." I sighed, my gaze turning back to Gabriels body.

" _Is he gone_?'

Hesitantly I glanced at the small closet at the end of the room, exchanging looks with Castiel before watching it slide open. Gabriel poked his head out, scanning the room before grinning at us.

"You`re alive?!" I matched his grin, getting back up on my feet.

"Feels like it." He stepped away from the closet, eyeing his body "A moment of silence though, for another murdered sexy- as-hell me."

"How did he not find you?" Castiel asked.

"Quinn `ere bought me a few minutes by stalling him." He gestured towards me "Gave me a chance to make a clone before hiding behind the closet. Not the most bravest thing I`ve ever done, but not the most cowardly either."

"Is he going to find out you tricked him?"

"Not unless he sees me." The angel smirked "So I`m off to Fiji, you guys have fun saving the world without me."

"Don`t you freaking dare!" my voice still felt hoarse "You`re helping us get Ella back."

"But he`s going to-"

"No buts." I insisted "We`re going to figure this out, but you`re not going anywhere."

Once again I heard noise, and instinctively I turned around, prepared to fight in case Lucifer had returned. Instead, to my relief, I was greeted by two Winchesters who stood there panting at the door with weapons and wards in hand.


End file.
